


The Princess And The Scholar

by unaspectre



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Alternate Universe, Drama, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-04
Updated: 2012-03-04
Packaged: 2017-11-01 03:04:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 21,638
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/351232
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/unaspectre/pseuds/unaspectre
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Treaty negotiations take on an interesting direction for Daniel when he meets one of the ambassadors.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to Stonedtoad for betaing.  
> I actually did most of this over a week at work I was so bored.  
> This is set in Season Eight without me knowing anything about it other than Jack’s promotion.  
> In case you don’t guess everything in italics is the Kilronian language  
> Hope you enjoy.

“Hey,” Jack stood at the door to Daniel’s office, “How’s it coming?”

Daniel looked up at his friend and rolled his eyes, “It’s complicated.”

Jack pulled over a seat and sat waiting for Daniel to explain.

“Okay,” Daniel said, still unused to General Jack who actually listened and wanted details, “The delegation will consist of three members. The Translator/Ambassador, a Bodyguard and what I can only translate as the ‘Princess Elect’. The details I have say she is the chosen bride of the leader and until they’re married, she acts as a diplomat of sorts.”

“What if she’s a bimbo?” Jack asked with a grin.

Daniel smiled, “Chosen for intelligence as well as beauty, and the Ambassador will do most of the negotiating.”

“What are the arrangements they want?” Jack resisted the urge to start tossing a pen about.

“The Princess will be wearing some sort of headdress which hides her face from view,” Daniel explained, “She is only allowed to be seen by the Ambassadors during the negotiations. They have requested one of us to act as a liaison so she can learn about us; they’ll be able to see her face too. I’ll do that.”

“Not working on the negotiations?” Jack frowned, he always felt better when Daniel had a hand in these things.

“Jack, we’re using trained diplomats,” Daniel sighed, “I don’t think I can…”

Jack nodded as Daniel trailed off, he could see the exhaustion in Daniel’s eyes. It was a look he saw all too often in the months before Daniel ascended, “So you’ll be our liaison.”

“Means I can do my own work while the negotiations are going on,” Daniel gave a small smile.

“Well, it’s kinda late, go home and get some rest,” Jack told him, “And I’ll see you early tomorrow.”

 

Daniel woke early the next morning, his covers thrown on the floor at some point during the night, “Wow, it’s hot,” he murmured as he dragged himself into the shower.

Daniel closed his eyes as the water sprayed over him, removing the sweat from the heat of the July night. Grabbing the shower gel Sam had given him for his birthday a few days before, he cleaned himself quickly; smiling at the fresh scent, he remembered how funny they’d found it when he’d read the bottle, Aromatherapy for relaxation but he had to admit it worked pretty well.

As he stood, getting the last of the lather off his body, Daniel went over the complicated greeting in his mind. The language they used was simple for him but there were a few what he could only describe as eccentricities in it that had him worried about the greeting.

After he was dressed; Daniel made himself some coffee, not surprised when the phone started to ring.

“Morning, Jack,” he answered it.

“How’d you know it was me?” Jack asked, “Added telepathy to your list of skills?”

“Sam is at her brother’s and is more than likely still asleep,” Daniel said, “Teal’c is off-world until later today. You’re the only other person who would call me.”

Jack laughed, “Do you have any idea how sad that is?”

“Yeah,” Daniel laughed as well, “Besides you’re also the only person who would call me at this time, even if the other two were here.”

“Good point. I just wanted to make sure you were up,” Jack told him, “And I needed an excuse to stop talking to people who were putting me back to sleep.”

“I’ll be there soon,” Daniel promised, “And find some problem you’re needed for.”

Jack laughed as he hung up.

Finishing his coffee; Daniel gathered up what he’d need for the next few days, in case he couldn’t get home because of the treaty before feeding his fish and heading out. Daniel smiled as the sun warmed his face; this was a climate he was comfortable in. Slipping his sunglasses on he tossed the rucksack into the passenger seat of his new jeep, he had no idea why he’d picked this when his car decided to die completely the last time but it had pretty much called to him, so he’d bought it. Climbing into the driver’s seat; he took a deep breath, deciding to be positive about the next few days, especially as he thankfully had only a limited part to play.

Being the liaison between this Princess and the SGC should be pretty easy. As long as she’s not some sort of spoilt brat, he suddenly thought, before dismissing it. 

Positive thinking.

“She was described as being intelligent and beautiful,” he reminded himself, “Not everyday I get to spend time with a smart attractive woman,” he winced, “Sorry, Sam,” he muttered, thankful he hadn’t said that in front of anyone who would happily blackmail him with that.

Positive thinking, he thought again before starting the engine and heading to the base.

 

“Daniel, calm down,” Jack muttered to his friend, who was almost bouncing off the walls, “What is with you?”

“The greeting I have to do,” Daniel told him, “It’s tricky.”

“Tricky?”

“How about extremely complex,” Daniel grimaced, “I told you this yesterday. And unless I do it right, we can kiss this whole treaty negotiation goodbye.”

“Daniel,” Jack murmured, “Do it right,”

“Thanks, Jack,” Daniel frowned, “No pressure then.”

The Gate starting to dial, interrupted Jack’s retort.

“Receiving SG6’s IDC,” the tech announced.

“Open the Iris,” Jack ordered.

Jack stood slightly straighter to attention, seeing Daniel take a quick intake of breath.

Three people exited the wormhole followed by SG6. Two men, one almost as big as Teal’c, the other small and wiry, flanked a woman; she wore a long silver dress that showed off her slim figure, her face covered by a heavy silver veil.

When they reached the bottom of the ramp, Daniel felt a shiver run along his spine as his eyes danced across the masked woman in front of him before he stepped forward to deliver the greeting.

Once Daniel was finished, the smaller man stepped forward, “Her Highness is honoured by your flawless greeting,” he spoke with slightly accented English, “I am Erit, Ambassador for Kilros and warden of Princess Tilsa. This is Loc, her bodyguard.”

“General Jack O’Neill,” Jack introduced himself, “This is Dr Daniel Jackson; he will be acting as liaison.”

“ _If you’ll come with me_ ,” Daniel said to them, “ _I’ll show you to your rooms where you can rest before tonight’s reception in your honour_.”

He offered the Princess his arm; noting the looks of surprise from her companions that she took it, walking regally out of the Gateroom with him.

 

Daniel wasn’t sure what it was about the woman walking beside him but something about her was throwing him off balance. Maybe it was the fact he hadn’t seen her face yet, or maybe it was because he felt comfortable walking with her hand resting on his arm. They finally reached the room put aside for her, with a room either side for the other two. 

“ _I’ll leave you to rest_ ,” Daniel told her, noting Loc take up his position outside her room.

“ _You know many languages_?” she asked; stopping him, sending another shiver along his spine.  
“  
“ _Yes_ ,” he answered before adding, “ _Your Highness_.”

“ _I wish to be able to thank your leaders in their own language at the end of our negotiations_ ,” she told him, “ _If you would consent to teaching me_?”

“ _Would Erit not be able to help you_?” Daniel asked.

“ _He has other duties_ ,” she replied, “ _I do not wish to take his time from them_.”

“ _Then I would be honoured to assist you_ ,” Daniel told her, taking her hand and softly kissing it, “ _I shall return after the reception and we can make a start_.”

*********************************************

Tilsa closed the door to her room, happily removing the heavy veil she’d had to wear during the reception held in her honour. The only time she’d been free of it in the past few hours, was during the ten minutes when she privately met the other ambassadors. She disliked the law that meant she had to keep her face hidden while in the presence of so many people but she had to abide by it.

Closing her eyes; she shook out her hair, allowing her long black curls fall around her shoulders, it felt good to have it free. To be honest, it was the one thing she truly liked about herself; she had been chosen to be Princess because of both her intelligence and looks, yet she never thought of herself as pretty.

She felt her face was too long and her eyes too wide, the only thing she liked about herself were her flowing ebony locks. With a sigh, she moved to the cupboard and pulled out a simpler lighter dress for her English lesson with Dr Jackson.

A slight smile touched her lips as she thought of the handsome man who was liaising between her and the other members of the facility; she couldn’t help but feel the heat rise in her cheeks as she remembered the way he’d kissed her hand, _that_ had sent shivers along her spine, knowing that she shouldn’t be thinking of him like that. She was betrothed to the Prince, it was an honour. Her parents had reminded her of this every day since it had first been mentioned to her and especially since she’d become Princess Elect.

Shaking her head slightly, she started to change.

 

Daniel walked slowly towards the VIP room with a tray of food to begin teaching the Princess English. He’d been talking to Ambassador Wallace at the reception, just after all the delegates had met briefly, who’d told him she was incredibly beautiful and he was looking forward to seeing for himself. He was feeling strongly attracted to her and, considering he’d never seen her face or spent more than a few minutes with her, was disturbing him slightly.

Reaching the door; he nodded in greeting to Loc who was looming outside, seeing no movement to stop him Daniel knocked on the door.

“ _Who is it_?” the soft voice called, sending that now familiar shiver down his back.

“Daniel Jackson,” he replied.

“ _Enter_.”

Daniel opened the door and walked in, hearing Loc close the door behind him. He saw a shadow in the small toilet, hearing the water running so he placed the tray on the small table.

“ _I brought you some food_ ,” he said, “ _Since you weren’t able to eat at the reception_.”

“ _That was very thoughtful of you_ ,” Tilsa said as she joined him.

Daniel turned to her and felt his heart jump into his mouth as he stared at her.

“Sha’re?” he gasped.

“ _Excuse me_?” she asked confused.

Stay calm, he told himself, is she hasn’t recognised you then she must have lost her memory.

“ _You_ ,” he hesitated for a few seconds, “ _Just remind me of someone I used to know_.”

“ _I assume she was someone important to you_ ,” Tilsa said sympathetically.

Daniel nodded, his mind whirling, “ _Yes. Why don’t you eat and we can work on what you wish to say_.”

Tilsa sat across from him, delicately eating as they talked. Daniel watched her every movement; rewarded finally when she pushed her hair over one shoulder ,revealing the back of her neck and the scar left by Ammonet.

Not long after. she stifled a yawn and Daniel smiled, “ _You should get some rest Highness_.”

“ _Will you return to help me some more tomorrow night_?” she asked, rising to walk him to the door.

“ _Of course, Your Highness_ ,” Daniel fought back the urge to kiss her, knowing it would probably end up with him getting killed.

“ _Please_ ,” she smiled at him, “ _Call me Tilsa_.”

Daniel took her hand again and gently kissed it, “ _Goodnight, Tilsa_.”

 

“Jack!!!!!!!!!”

Daniel’s call made him jump and turn to see his friend come running into his office.

“What’s up, Daniel?” he asked, seeing the agitated look.

“She’s Sha’re.”

Jack put the file he was holding down slowly, “What?”

“The Princess is Sha’re,” Daniel explained, his words tumbling out, “I saw her face; I saw the scar but she hasn’t recognised me so she must have amnesia.”

Jack stared at him, “Daniel, you can’t say anything until after the negotiations.”

“What?”

“Listen to me, Daniel,” Jack told him, “You know how important this it.”

“Jack, this is my wife,” Daniel yelled.

“Look, the President is due here in two days for the end of the treaty,” Jack told him, “If anything happens, we have major political problems.”

“Politics?” Daniel snapped, “Politics from you? 

“Daniel?” Jack warned.

“No, it’s okay,” Daniel sighed, “I can try and jog her memory over the next few days.”

“Daniel,” Jack called as Daniel marched out of the office.

Unknown to Jack, Daniel headed down to Teal’c’s room and knocked.

“Teal’c,” Daniel said the moment he was told to enter, “I need a favour.”

*********************************************

“ _This is a beautiful world_ ,” Tilsa said as she and Daniel walked outside.

“ _In some ways_ ,” Daniel said softly as he helped her further up the mountain, leading her to where Teal’c had left the car for him.

“ _Thank you_ ,” she smiled at his help.

“ _We’re far enough away_ ,” Daniel said, “ _I think it should be okay for you to remove your veil_.”

She sighed in relief and revealed her face again, “ _That makes it easier to see everything_.”

Daniel watched her sliding his hand into his pocket to feel the cloth covered in chloroform, he didn’t want to do this but he needed to bring her memory back.

Tilsa crouched down to smell some flowers and Daniel made his move. She could only give a muffled cry as he covered her mouth and nose with the cloth. The moment she was unconscious Daniel lifted her gently into his arms and carried her to the jeep.

“I’m sorry, love,” he whispered as he settled her into the passenger seat, making sure her seatbelt was secure and settling a blanket over her before softly kissing her forehead.

Climbing in and starting to drive, Daniel sighed, “Jack is going to kill me,” he murmured to himself before glancing over at the unconscious form of his wife, “I don’t care.”

 

Tilsa felt groggy as she woke up, unsure what had happened to her. She remembered being with Daniel outside and then…no, she didn’t want to believe he’d do this.

“ _Good, you’re awake_ ,” Daniel said, making her open her eyes; seeing him come towards her holding a glass of water.

Tilsa pulled away from him, “ _What do you want_?”

“ _I want to help you remember who you are_ ,” Daniel told her.

“ _I know who I am_ ,” she replied.

“ _No, you don’t_ ,” Daniel sighed; he moved to give her the water, seeing her flinch away from him, “ _I’m not going to hurt you_.”

“ _Then why have you abducted me_?” Tilsa whispered.

“ _Because I want the real you back_.”

“ _Who do you believe me to be_?” she asked.

“ _Sha’re_ ,” he told her, “ _My wife_.”

Tilsa shook her head, “ _I am not_.”

“ _Sha're_ …”

“ _That is not my name_ ,” she snapped.

“ _Yes, it is_ ,” Daniel insisted softly.

“ _Prove it_ ,” Tilsa challenged, her dark eyes filled with anger.

Daniel hesitated, trying to find something that would equate to the knowledge she had at the moment.

“ _You can’t_ ,” she told him angrily, turning away from him, “ _Return me at once and I shall make sure there is no retribution_.”

“ _You have a birthmark_ ,” Daniel said, making her turn back to him, “ _It’s on your lower back, shaped like a star_ ,” he reached out and gently touched her cheek, “ _It is identical to the one on the inside of your leg, at the top of your right thigh. How could I know that if I hadn’t seen them_?”

Tilsa stared at him, “ _This can’t be true_.”

“ _Sha’re…Tilsa_ ,” Daniel whispered, “ _You know, deep down, I’m telling you the truth_.”

“ _I…_ ” she stared at him, confusion clear in her eyes.

“ _Let me show you a few things_ ,” Daniel pulled over a bag and started placing items on the table. 

A small cup caught her attention and Tilsa gently picked it up, turning it over in her hands, “ _I know this. What is it_?”

“ _Our wedding cup_ ,” Daniel explained, “ _It was what bound us together_.”

“ _Oh_ ,” Tilsa replaced it on the table and sighed, “ _This is all so strange_.”

Daniel gently touched her cheek, “ _I can understand_.”

Tilsa moved back from his touch, “ _Who are they_?” she pointed to the pictures he’d laid out.

“ _Your family_ ,” Daniel smiled.

She shook her head, “ _No, they’re not_ ,” she sighed before standing up and heading to the window, gazing out to the forest, “ _Where are we_?”

“ _A friend’s cabin_ ,” Daniel told her, “ _There’s no real way to leave other than by car but if you want you can go outside for a while_.”

Tilsa nodded and headed to the door, her mind whirling; feeling Daniel watch her leaving. Once outside, she sank to sit on the porch stunned.

 

“How could you help him do this?” Jack yelled at Teal’c, who stood just staring at him.

“Daniel Jackson wished to help his wife regain her memory,” Teal’c stated simply.

“Teal’c,” Jack cried in annoyance, “Have you even seen this woman without the veil? I haven’t.”

“He has,” Teal’c reminded Jack, “And he knows her better than anyone.”

“Teal’c, there are twenty of our people on that planet,” Jack reminded him, “If their ‘Princess’ has been kidnapped, all hell is going to break loose.”

“Daniel Jackson has a right to get his wife back,” Teal’c’s face remained impassive making Jack groan, the guilt Teal’c felt for his part in Daniel losing Sha’re was still as hefty as ever.

“Did you really think I wouldn’t help him?” Jack demanded annoyed, “I was waiting until there was someway we could do it without endangering every member of the team on Kilros. Damn it, Teal’c, you know I would do anything to reunite Daniel with Sha’re.”

Teal’c dropped his eyes, “Then it appears I have made a mistake.”

“Where’d he go?” Jack asked.

“I do not know,” Teal’c frowned, “He said it would not be a good idea to let me know.”

“‘Cause he knew I’d find a way to get the info,” Jack grimaced, “Call Carter, she should be on her way back from her brother’s see if she has any ideas.”

Teal’c nodded and left Jack who flopped into his chair, “Damn you, Daniel. Why did you have to do this? Are you trying to make me bald like Hammond?”

 

Tilsa sat at the edge of the lake, letting her feet dangle in the cool water. She liked it here, away from all the worries her position had placed on her. It made her wonder what it would be like if she stayed here with Daniel, if she remembered being the wife he loved so much.

The name he kept using was strangely familiar and yet…she hated this feeling but everything he said nagged at her. His knowledge of her birthmarks as well was something that confused her; both were in places no one ever saw.

“ _Here_ ,” Daniel handed her a cool drink, taking a seat beside her, “ _You look deep in thought_.”

She turned to tell him what she’d been thinking about but stopped as she saw him, something suddenly pushed it’s way into her thoughts and she reached out absently to touch his hair, “ _I used to brush this back when it fell in your eyes while you slept_.”

Daniel smiled, “ _Or I pretended to sleep_.”

Tilsa took a deep breath, realising she was actually remembering something about being Sha’re, “ _You used to tell me stories every night and I would fall asleep listening to your voice_.”

“ _I was that boring_?” Daniel teased.

“ _No_ ,” she trailed her fingers along his cheek; “ _Soothing, comforting and I loved hearing you speak. Like I love you_ ”

Her eyes widened in shock as she realised what she’d just said, she quickly removed her hand and turned away from him.

“ _It’s okay_ ,” Daniel touched her shoulder, “ _Sha…Tilsa, I know how confusing this is for you_.”

“ _How can you_?” she demanded, “ _You’re telling me I’m not who I am_.”

“ _Because I’ve been where you are_ ,” he told her.

“ _What_?”

“ _Over a year ago I woke up not knowing anything_ ,” Daniel told her, “ _For two months I knew only the name the people who found me had given me. When I was found, they tried to get me to remember but nothing seemed to appear. Do you know what I remembered first_?”

She shook her head.

“ _You_ ,” Daniel caught her cheek, turning her to look at him, “ _So I do understand. And that wasn’t the only time_.”

Daniel leaned in and gently brushed her lips to hers. Tilsa gave a small sigh but made no move away from him so Daniel deepened the kiss; slowly sliding his arm around her waist, drawing her closer to him.

When they parted, Daniel rested his forehead against hers; looking into her deep brown eyes, a smile covering his face, “ _Come on, it’s getting late. I’ll make you some dinner_.”

He stood up and pulled her to her feet, leading her back inside.

*********************************************

“What are you doing to find our Princess?” Erit yelled angrily.

“We’re doing everything we can,” Jack assured him, “Dr Jackson will not harm her in any way. And we will find them.”

“I expect results soon,” Erit told him.

Jack sighed as the man left, heading back to his rooms. He groaned as the phone rang.

“O’Neill,” he answered, grimacing at who was on the other end, “Mr President, I’m doing everything I can to find him.”

He winced, motioning Sam to enter the room when she appeared at the door, “Sir, if this is…no, sir. We’ll see you then.”

Jack hung up the phone and groaned, “Shoot me now.”

“That bad,” Sam sympathised as she took a seat.

“Tell me you’ve thought of something?” Jack asked hopefully.

Sam shook her head, “I went to his apartment. He’s taken some clothes, some food and some personal things from Abydos. His Wedding stuff, the things Kasuf sent him and the pictures Kawalsky took on the first two missions to Abydos.”

“Did you call Catherine?” Jack mused.

“She and Ernest are in Egypt,” Sam told him, “There was a postcard waiting for him in his mail.”

Jack chewed his lip, “They own a cabin. I remember Catherine was trying to get Daniel to take a break there just after Sha’re died.”

“It’s worth a shot,” Sam nodded, “Teal’c and I will go.”

“Thank you, Colonel,” Jack sighed, “And if he is there, I want him brought back here even if you have to tie him up and drag him behind the car.”

 

“ _Here_ ,” Daniel set the plate down in front of her, “ _I won’t promise its any good but it shouldn’t poison you_.”

Tilsa couldn’t stop the soft giggle at his words, pleased to see the shy smile on Daniel’s face. Thinking how handsome he was, she admitted to herself she had been thinking about him constantly from the moment they’d met, as well as a few fantasies that made her blush.

“ _Eat before it gets cold_ ,” he told her as he started eating.

“ _Can I ask you something_?” Tilsa ventured after dinner.

“ _Whatever you want_?”

“ _What happened to your wife_?” she whispered, “ _Why would…where…_ ”

“ _I thought you were killed several years ago_ ,” Daniel told her, “ _When I saw you…_ ” he trailed off, “ _I know you don’t remember anything but I love you_.”

Tilsa dropped her eyes away from him, suddenly yawning, “ _I’m sorry_.”

“ _No_ ,” Daniel said to her, “ _You should get some sleep. I’ll show you to your room_.”

Tilsa nodded and followed him to the bright room, which had a double bed and two small cabinets, one at either side.

“ _Here_ ,” Daniel told her, “ _Get some sleep and I’ll see you in the morning_.”

“ _No wait_ ,” she called before he could leave.

“ _What’s wrong_?” Daniel asked, worried about the fear in her voice.

“ _Please, I don’t…I need…_ ” she hesitated, “ _Don’t leave me alone_.”

Daniel gave a soft smile and gently stroked her cheek, “ _I’ll stay with you till you’re asleep_.”

 

Tilsa sighed as she woke up, very aware of the man sleeping beside her. His arm was draped across her waist, his breath warm against the back of the neck. She didn’t feel afraid, not anymore. Daniel loved her and as they’d kissed last night, she found her own feelings for him surface.

“ _Sha’re_ ,” Daniel murmured in her ear, “ _Are you okay_?”

When she didn’t answer, he touched her shoulder, “ _Tilsa_?” he tried.

She turned to him, “ _This is just so confusing_.”

“ _I know_ ,” Daniel whispered, pulling her into his arms.

“ _I want to be her for you_ ,” Tilsa told him, liking the way she fit against the crook of his neck, “ _I wish I could…_ ”

“ _Shh_ ,” Daniel soothed, “ _Take your time_.”

“ _Do we have time_?” she asked.

“ _I doubt anyone will be able to find us_ ,” Daniel assured her, “ _They won’t think of looking here_.”

“ _Good_ ,” Tilsa curled closer to him, closing her eyes, “ _I like it here, away from everything and from all the responsibilities that I have_.”

“ _We can’t hide forever_ ,” Daniel reminded her.

“ _Just a little while_ ,” she sighed, snuggling close to him, “ _Just a little while_.”

*********************************************

Daniel felt Tilsa take his arm as they walked through the forest surrounding the cabin.

“ _Tell me about Kilros_ ,” Daniel said after a while, breaking the silence.

“ _What do you want to know_?” she asked confused.

“ _About the people, the world they live in_ ,” he shrugged.

“ _Alright_ ,” Tilsa bit her lip in thought, “ _In some ways our world is very advanced compared to here. My home is one of the few agricultural villages left; most were swallowed by the cities_.”

“ _How do you travel around_?” Daniel asked.

“ _By Flyers_ ,” Tilsa smiled, “ _I’m actually a very good pilot_.”

Daniel smiled back; chewing his lip, wondering how to phrase this question, “ _What did you have to do to become Princess_?”

Tilsa laughed, “ _Part of it was because I’m supposedly beautiful_ ,” she shrugged, “ _The rest was based on my ability to perform certain tasks_.”

“ _What kind of tasks_?” Daniel was very curious.

“ _Well, my ability to work the computer systems_ ,” she told him, “ _My ability with languages, numbers and other little things that I will more than likely not need once I am married to the Prince_.”

She saw the strange look in his eyes and frowned, “ _I’m sorry_.”

“ _No, it’s okay_ ,” Daniel sighed, “ _What about your…the people…your…_ ”

“ _My parents_ ,” Tilsa finished for them, “ _They are good people. My mother was so thrilled when I was chosen to be our village’s candidate for Princess. She was the runner-up the last time_.”

“ _I can understand why you would be chosen_ ,” Daniel gently touched a curl sitting across her cheek, “ _I know how smart you are and I have never known anyone as beautiful as you_.”

Tilsa blushed, dropping her eyes, stepping away from him slightly; she gave a soft cry of surprise as she slipped on some mud. Daniel reached out and caught her but his own foot caught in the mud and he ended up flat on his back on the ground.

“Ow,” he muttered as he tried to get up, only managing to cover himself in more mud.

Tilsa was trying hard not to laugh out loud, finally offered him her hand, “ _Do you want some help_?”

Daniel reached out and took her hand, pulling her down onto him. With a grin, he started tickling her, making her squirm as she giggled. 

“ _Stop_ ,” she gave another squeal of laughter, “ _That wasn’t fair_ ,” she tried to get up, ending up lying next to him.

“ _Okay_ ,” Daniel said, “ _We should try to get to a dry bit of ground and head back to the cabin_.”

Tilsa nodded and crawled over the mud to a tree, pulling herself to a stand, “ _I am not even going to try and help you. After the last time_.”

Daniel laughed and followed suit, he glanced down at both their clothes and laughed, “ _I think we may need to shower_.”

Tilsa nodded her nose wrinkled, “ _That sounds like a good idea_.”

Daniel caught her hand, “ _Come on_.”

 

“Lights are out,” Sam noted as they came closer to the cabin, “No car.”

“There is a garage at the rear,” Teal’c reminded her, “And it is early evening.”

“Good points all,” Sam shrugged, “So, here’s the plan. We go inside, if they’re not there we wait until they come back and then…” she trailed off and sighed, “God, Teal’c. What are we meant to do? Force him back at gunpoint?”

Teal’c frowned, “I believe Daniel Jackson shall return with us of his own free will. Especially if he has managed to remind Sha’re of who she once was.”

Sam decided not to say what she thought on that subject, the whole idea that the Princess was Sha’re was to her ridiculous and she was worried Daniel was just heading for another heartache.

“Let’s go,” Sam said.

Teal’c followed her, wondering what she would say to their friend; carefully he opened the door and entered, stopping in the middle of the room.

“There is no one here,” he stated.

Sam frowned looking around, “Maybe they’re out.”

“Colonel Carter,” Teal’c said to her, “There has not been anyone here for several months.”

“Then where the hell can they be?” Sam cried, groaning slightly, “The General is not going to be happy.”

“That is an understatement,” Teal’c replied, “O’Neill shall ‘hit the roof’.”

Sam was slightly caught out by the phrasing he used before she nodded, “If we’re lucky.”

 

Jack groaned as he hung up on Sam, “Daniel, where the hell did you go to?”

He knew he should have explained better to Daniel about why he wasn’t going to just let him jump and tell this woman she was supposedly his wife.

Jack started to seriously wish Hammond was still in command, so he could hunt down their wayward archaeologist himself.

Picking up the phone, he quickly dialled, “Hey there, George,” Jack said as soon as it was answered, “You wouldn’t happened to have seen Daniel lately?”

*********************************************

Tilsa finished brushing out her damp hair after her shower to get rid of all the mud. Their walk had been fun and as much as it still confused her, she enjoyed being around Daniel. She could hear him in the bathroom, starting the water for his shower; gently biting her lip, she crept to the door which didn’t close properly. She gave it a gentle push, making it open just ever so slightly more and peeked in to watch him behind the steamed up shower screen.

Her eyes roamed across his lean body and she felt a warm glow in the pit of her stomach before she pulled herself away from the door and leaned against the wall. What was she doing?

Pressing her hands across her eyes, she groaned; her whole mind was a whirl of confusion. Part of her felt so attracted to him, felt like she should be held in his arms but another part kept reminding her that she was betrothed to another man and that she had so many people relying on her back on Kilros.

Hearing the water stop, she quickly ran into the bedroom to finish fixing her hair away from her face.

“ _Sha…Tilsa_ ,” Daniel appeared, wearing only a pair of jeans; he was drying his hair with a towel.

Her mouth dried slightly and she swallowed before smiling, “ _Yes, Dan’iel_?”

He stared at her for a second, that was the first time she’d called him by his name, “ _Are you hungry_?”

“ _A little_ ,” Tilsa smiled.

“ _Come on, we’ll make dinner_ ,” he caught her hand again, pleased that she didn’t pull away.

“ _Dan’iel_ ,” Tilsa tossed the T-shirt she’d grabbed off the bed at him, “ _You might want to put this on_.”

Daniel grinned back at her.

 

Daniel was finishing doing the dishes while she sat on the couch, staring at the pictures Daniel had given her, showing her with Daniel, a young man who Daniel said was her brother and a man he told her was her father.

“ _Skaara_ ,” Tilsa said suddenly.

“ _What_?” Daniel spun to look at her.

“ _My brother, his name is Skaara_ ,” she started pacing, “ _He is several years younger than I am, our mother died just after he was born_.”

Daniel nodded but stayed quiet, watching as her memory returned.

“ _My father is the Chief Elder of Abydos_ ,” a sudden laugh burst forth from her lips and she wrapped her arms around Daniel’s neck, hugging him tightly, “ _I remember them. Father, he…he used to tell me stories when I was a child to help me sleep_ ,” she nervously reached out and trailed her fingers gently across Daniel’s cheek, “ _Just like my husband did every night of our marriage_.”

Daniel smiled, leaning closer to her allowing his lips to brush hers, “ _Tilsa_ ,” he whispered, confused when she pressed a finger to his lips.

“My name is Sha’re,” she told him in English with a smile, “Not Tilsa,” before she kissed him again.

“It’s getting late,” Daniel whispered when they parted, “We should both get some sleep.”

Sha’re smiled and took his hand.

“Do you want me to stay with you again?” Daniel asked as she pulled him to the bedroom.

“No,” Sha’re told him, “I want you to sleep with me.”

 

Daniel sighed happily, he moved to lie against his wife as she lay staring at the wall, “What’s wrong?”

“Nothing, Dan’iel,” Sha’re whispered, refusing to look at him.

“Hey,” Daniel gently touched her back, brushing his lips to her bare shoulder, “Tell me.”

“I love you,” Sha’re turned to him, “And I know that I am Sha’re but…”

“But?”

“There is still a part of me who believes I am Tilsa,” she explained, “I am just finding it hard to process everything.”

“Come here,” Daniel pulled her close to him, tilting her face so she was looking into his eyes, “Take your time. Don’t rush yourself. We probably shouldn’t have rushed this.”

“I wanted to make love to you,” Sha’re reminded him, cuddling closer to him, “Do we have the time?”

“No one will think of looking here,” Daniel told her, “I’m sure of it. We can stay as long as you need.”

“Just a little longer,” Sha’re murmured as she let herself drift off to sleep in his arms, “Just a little longer.”

 

Sha’re woke up to find she was alone in the bed, the thin sheet wrapped around her. Sliding out of the bed, she pulled on the T-shirt Daniel had been wearing earlier and went to look for him.

“Dan’iel,” she called as she moved through the rooms; finally finding him in the kitchen, staring out of the window watching the rain pour down.

“Dan’iel,” she gently touched his shoulder, jumping back as he spun round shocked.

“I didn’t hear you,” he whispered.

Sha’re frowned seeing tears in his eyes, “What is troubling you, my Dan’iel?”

“Am I being horrendously selfish forcing you to remember?” Daniel asked her anguished, “Horrible things happened while we were separated; I don’t want you to know about that pain.”

“There is always pain in life, Dan’iel,” Sha’re reminded him, “You have had more than anyone should have to endure and I know I can tolerate anything as long as I have you to hold onto,” she gently brushed away the small tear that had escaped and was sliding along his cheek, “If there is pain, Dan’iel I will deal with it because I want to be with you. Do you understand?”

Daniel smiled, “I missed you so much.”

Sha’re smiled back and slipped her arms around his neck giving him a passionate kiss, “Now, come back to bed.”

*********************************************

Jack came storming through the corridors to the briefing room where Daniel was waiting for him, he had tried counting to ten then twenty then decided to forget it and just kill the pain in the ass archaeologist.

“Where the hell have you been?” he yelled as he stepped through the door to where Daniel stood, shielding who Jack guessed was the Princess from Jack’s view and anger.

Daniel tossed a set of keys on the table, “Your cabin. Thanks for the loan.”

“My…” Jack trailed off, struck dumb for a moment before grimacing, “How did…”

Daniel gave a half-smile, “I lifted them when you were hunting for the files you needed.”

“Where is she?” Jack managed to quell the urge to thump Daniel.

Daniel moved slightly, revealing the woman who had been hiding behind him.

“Holy crap!” Jack exclaimed, “Sha’re?”

“I told you it was her,” Daniel smiled at his friend, his arm fastening around her waist, “And her memory has mostly returned.”

“Well at least Erit will get off my case,” Jack managed to say.

“I need to speak to Erit,” Sha’re spoke up, gently touching Daniel’s hand to gain his attention.

“Sure,” Daniel whispered as he gently brushed his hand through her hair, giving her a quick kiss before she left the room being led by one of the soldiers.

“Daniel,” Jack turned on him.

“I know what I did was majorly…”

“Stupid, selfish, brainless,” Jack listed, “Stop me when I hit the right one.”

“I couldn’t let her go, Jack,” Daniel whispered, “Not again.”

Jack sighed, “You get to explain to the President when he gets here.”

 

Daniel had been cornered by the Ambassadors, who had a go at him for what he’d just done; he finally managed to get rid of them and was about to go find Sha’re when he saw her coming towards him, correction he saw Erit, Loc and a veiled woman walking between them.

“What’s going on?” Daniel demanded as he blocked their path.

“We are returning to Kilros,” Erit told him sharply, “Move or Loc shall move you.”

“Sha’re,” Daniel reached for his wife’s arm, only to find himself flying into a wall as the two men marched her towards the Gateroom where he could hear the Gate starting to dial.

Daniel managed to pull himself to his feet and ran after them, “Jack?” he demanded as he entered the Gateroom to find his best friend standing there.

“I’m sorry, Daniel,” Jack said, “But they’ve requested they return to Kilros. Including the Princess.”

“But…” Daniel stammered, completely confused, “Sha’re, what are you doing?”

The woman leaned into Erit and murmured something.

Erit turned to Jack, “Her Highness wishes to say something to Dr Jackson. Is it possible for there to be only you and he here to see her face?”

“Of course,” Jack motioned the soldiers out of the room, taking ones handgun before motioning Sam who was sitting at the Gate controls to shut the blast door.

Once they were alone, she removed her veil and turned to Daniel, “I am sorry your wife is dead, Dr Jackson,” she told him coldly, “But I am not her.”

Daniel stared at her in shock, “Sha’re…”

“My name is Tilsa,” she said sharply.

“What about everything that happened?” Daniel asked, “All you remembered?”

“I said and did only what it took for you to return me here, so I could return to my betrothed,” Tilsa retorted.

She turned to walk through the now open Gate when Daniel caught her arm, Tilsa held up her free hand to stop Loc from attacking Daniel.

“Look me in the eye,” Daniel said to her, “Look me in the eye and tell me you don’t love me.”

Her dark eyes met his, “I do not love you.”

Daniel’s hand fell to his side as he staggered back slightly to be caught by Jack, only able to stare as she turned on her heel and walked up the ramp. At the top, she replaced the veil over her face before all three stepped through.


	2. Chapter 2

_**My dearest husband,  
I wish I could say this to you face to face so that you understand but there is no time. I have to return to Kilros. If the Prince discovers that I am not who I was said to be then my whole village, those who cared for me when I did not know who I was and those I called my parents will be punished probably killed.  
I cannot live with that.  
I shall therefore within the months leading up to the marriage try and find some other way than revealing my true identity to break the betrothal, if not I shall tell him who I truly am and face the consequences.  
Please understand that no matter what I have to say in public I love you. I will always love you and I will return as soon as I can.  
Yours always,  
Your loving wife,  
Sha’re.** _

Erit smiled as he reread her letter to Dr Jackson. He’d seen the look in the young man’s eyes at her final words to him and without her explanation, Erit wouldn’t have to worry about Daniel Jackson coming after her. Erit’s plans depended on her being here.

Opening the small box in front of him, he removed the jewelled hand device. Soon he would rule.

*********************************************

“What is his problem?” Helen asked her friend, after witnessing the argument in the corridor between Dr Daniel Jackson and one of his staff.

“His wife left him,” Trudy explained, “For another guy.”

“No wonder,” Helen replied, “Good looking but what a bastard.”

Beth Stewart frowned as she overheard some of the nurses new to the base talking about Daniel. They did have a point, she admitted to herself, he had been acting like the anti-Christ the past two months but the guy had a major reason for it. She’d heard from Sam what had happened and wished she could help but Daniel didn’t discuss his personal life.

When the others had heard, he’d called down for tech support for his computer everyone looked nervously at Beth who rolled her eyes and headed to his office.

 

Beth knocked on the door, “Hey, Daniel.”

“The screen’s frozen,” he told her, without moving his eyes from studying a tablet in front of him.

“I’ll get right on it,” she smiled, when she got no reply she went to work.

When she’d joined the SGC, she’d been in the middle of a horrendous family situation and she’d lost it for a few moments while she was working. Naturally, at that moment Daniel had walked in but he’d been so kind and considerate, she ended up telling him the entire situation. Every time his computer needed any work after that, she was the one who would do it and they’d talk if he was there. Though they mostly talked about her and rarely about him, anything that was discussed relating to him was usually a story involving SG1 and an incident off-world.

She’d been uploading some new software onto his computer about a day after the Kilros delegation had left when she’d found the picture of his wife that had graced his desk from before she even knew him lying in the trash can. The frame was bent and the glass smashed across her face. Beth had discreetly removed it just as the bins were being emptied, taking it to Sam for safe-keeping; knowing that one day he’d want it back. Finishing her work, Beth headed to the door.

“I’m done. I’ll see you later, Daniel,” she called, frowning as all she got was a wave of his hand, Daniel was completely shut down

 

Daniel sighed in relief when Beth left. He didn’t feel like talking to anyone, he hadn’t felt like talking for almost two months.

_”Look me in the eye, look me in the eye and tell me you don’t love me.”_

_“I do not love you.”_

Daniel shut his eyes; wishing he could destroy that memory, the moment where everything he believed in was suddenly ripped from him. She’d once promised that no matter what she would always love him, no matter what he would never lose that security but she’d lied.

After watching her leave him for good, he remembered staggering out of the Gateroom, hearing Jack call after him, worry in his voice; somehow he made it back to his house and he locked the door. Jack, Sam and Teal’c had all come that night wanting to talk to him, wanting to help but they couldn’t. Nothing could help him.

With a sigh, he dropped the tablet and got himself more coffee.

*********************************************

Tilsa sat staring out the window; she couldn’t think of herself as Sha’re, feeling she shouldn’t use her true name while she was here. She was watching the Flyers as they moved across the evening sky. The pilots were young and trying to prove their skills so they would be accepted into the advanced training programme run by Prince Hendro.

It was almost two months since she’d been on Earth with Daniel, two months since she’d had to say the words that made the light in his eyes die. She missed him so much and hoped he understood why. The letter had been written quickly and more than likely was hard to read but she knew Daniel was wonderful with languages and would be able to decipher her messy writing.

She jumped when the door opened and her personal assistant walked in.

“I’m sorry, Your Highness,” the young woman apologised, “I didn’t mean to disturb you.”

“You didn’t, Ilea,” she told her, frowning as she looked at the young woman properly, “Are you alright, you look ill.”

Ilea shrugged, “It’s just the reason I’m sure the deity’s male.”

Tilsa laughed for the first time in two months before horror covered her face, “Oh no.”

“Is something wrong?” Ilea asked.

Tilsa ignored her, mentally counting and shaking her head in thought, “Ilea, I need you to find me something and I need you to not ask any questions.”

“Anything you wish,” Ilea said instantly, her loyalty to this woman not only due to her being Princess Elect but due to Tilsa’s sweet, kind and gentle nature.

Tilsa grabbed some paper and quickly wrote down what she needed. Ilea stared at the paper and looked back up at her in confusion.

“No questions,” Tilsa reminded her.

Ilea nodded and disappeared quickly leaving Tilsa standing in the middle of the room shaking her head, hoping she was wrong.

She couldn’t be pregnant.

 

_The only light in the room came from the dying embers of the fire that cast a soft glow on the young couple lying close by._

_Daniel smiled, feeling Sha’re’s fingers playing with his hair as his head rested on her stomach._

_“Dan’iel,” she whispered._

_“Yes, love?” Daniel adored how she said his name._

_“Father was hinting about children earlier today,” Sha’re told him nervously, this was a subject that had never been discussed before._

_“What was he saying?” Daniel asked._

_“Only that it has been three months since we married,” Sha’re told him, “And he is looking forward to being a grandfather.”_

_Daniel gently kissed her stomach before crawling up to look into her deep brown eyes, “What did you say?”_

_“Skaara arrived so I didn’t need to give him an answer,” she replied before glancing away from him, “It is something we have not discussed,”_

_“I want to have children with you,” Daniel told her, turning her back to look at him, “I want a huge family.”_

_“So do I,” Sha’re smiled up at him._

_“But,” Daniel added._

_“But?” a slight worry filled her eyes._

_“We’ve only known each other a short time and I want it to be just us for a while,” Daniel explained._

_“How long?” Sha're asked, “How long do you want to wait?”_

_“How about we make a deal,” Daniel said, “If it hasn’t happened accidentally by the time our anniversary arrives then we start trying.”_

_“That is a good idea,” Sha’re smiled._

_“Then it’s a deal?” Daniel asked._

_“A deal, my Dan’iel,” Sha’re slid her arms around his neck._

_“I love you,” Daniel told her, moving closer to her._

_“I love you too, my Dan’iel,” she pulled him into a deep passionate kiss._

 

Tilsa felt a few tears slide along her face, the one thing she’d wanted from the moment she and Daniel married had come true. She couldn’t stay here anymore, it would be noticed very soon she was with child and very obvious that it did not belong to the Prince.

She had to speak to him personally about it; going through Erit as usual was not an option, not for this. Ilea was being supportive and, although confused by this turn of events, kept her questions to herself.

“His Highness can see you now,” Ilea told her, “Do you wish me to come with you?”

“No,” Tilsa said softly, “This is something I have to face myself.”

“I shall however accompany you there,” Ilea was adamant, making Tilsa smile.

“Then come,” Tilsa took a deep breath and walked towards Hendro’s office; her mind went over and over what she was going to say to him and she hoped she really was as prepared as she thought.

 

“Enter,” Hendro called when she knocked.

Tilsa took in a deep breath and motioned Ilea to stay, before opening the door and walking in.

“Good day…” Hendro hesitated.

Tilsa frowned, a sudden surge of anger hitting her, “You are due to marry me within one month and yet you do not know my name?”

Hendro stood to face her, “Tilsa, my deepest apologies…I…” he motioned her to sit, “What can I do for you?”

“You can release me from our betrothal,” Tilsa got straight to the point.

He looked shocked, “I don’t understand.”

Tilsa took a deep breath and started to explain what had happened while she was on Earth, two months previously.

“Tilsa,” Hendro started.

“My name is Sha’re,” she told him, “And I have been trying to find some way to stop the betrothal since I returned from Earth, as I knew I couldn’t tell you the truth originally. When Erit told me the retribution my home village would suffer, I had to hurt my husband, I cannot do that anymore. I am having his child and so much has been taken from him already, I will not let this be taken from him also.”

Hendro was staring at her in complete confusion, “Retribution?”

“Erit told me that for lying to you, my family and those of my village would be targeted by your anger,” she explained, looking confused also.

“Til…Sha’re,” Hendro said, “I would never do something like that.”

“Erit lied to me?” she whispered, feeling sick to her stomach.

“I have a feeling he’s lied about more than this,” Hendro murmured.

“No,” she cried in annoyance, “I cannot believe I allowed him to manipulate me like this.”

“You are not the only one,” Hendro frowned, “Sha’re, Erit keeps persuading me that I shouldn’t implement my Father’s plan to change our government to a democracy.”

“He wants to remain in power,” Sha’re deduced, “If I help you with Erit, will you release me from my betrothal?”

“Sha’re, I would never keep you here against your will,” Hendro told her with a smile, “But I will need your help with Erit.”

“Then we need some plans.”

*********************************************

Jack sat wondering how to he was going to break this one to Daniel. The treaty with Kilros was a subject Jack avoided talking about around his friend but this invitation pretty much meant he had to.

“You wanted to see me?” Daniel asked blandly as he stood at the door.

“Hey,” Jack forced a grin, “Grab a seat.”

Daniel sat down across from Jack, giving Jack a chance to see him properly. Daniel was pale, he looked exhausted and the worst thing was how blank his eyes were.

“I just finished talking to SG8 on Kilros,” Jack said, wincing seeing the look that flashed across Daniel’s face before the impassiveness returned, “The Prince has invited us to Kilros for a celebration for the completion of the treaty.”

“Why are you telling me this?” Daniel asked flatly.

“Because,” Jack took a deep breath, “You were personally invited.”

“What?”

“Due to your influence on both the negotiations and your help towards the Princess while she was here,” Jack quoted the invite.

Daniel frowned, “Fine.”

“Huh?” Jack stared at him.

“Fine,” Daniel repeated, “Major Castle said that there are a lot of ancient texts there I can get a look at while there.”

“Great,” Jack managed to say, “Carter’s going to be doing a demonstration of computer systems or something while getting shown their systems. She’s taking Beth along to assist her, so if you want you can bring a member of your team to join you.”

“Sure,” Daniel murmured, “I have to go do some stuff.”

Jack frowned as Daniel left the room, “This is going to be hell.”

 

Daniel smiled slightly as Sarah walked through the doors into the arrivals lounge.

“Daniel!!” she ran to him and wrapped her arms around his neck in a tight hug, “It’s so good to see you.”

“You too,” he replied sincerely, she seemed much better than the last time he’d seen her. After the removal of Osiris from her and a few days within the SGC, she’d gone back to England to recover with her family. Daniel spoke to her every few weeks, giving her someone to discuss things she couldn’t speak about to anyone else and now she’d come back to Colorado to join the SGC and help use her experience to fight the Gould.

“You look tired,” Sarah noted as they started towards the car park.

“I’ve been working a lot,” Daniel replied, not wanting to get into what had happened over the past few months, “Sam’s offered to put you up until you can find a place of your own or you can stay on the base but I wouldn’t recommend it.”

“That bad?” Sarah laughed.

“Not if you like alarms going off at all hours,” he gave a slight smile, “Sam’s working just now so she asked me to just bring you to the base.”

“Let’s go then.”

Sarah watched Daniel as he drove, quietly wondering what was wrong with him; she was hoping that now that she’d had time to assimilate everything that had happened and he’d had time knowing she wasn’t going to be the face of one trying to kill him that they would be able to try again.

Sarah studied him; comparing him to the man she’d fallen for so many years ago. The vague sweetness was gone, replaced by a wary slightly darker personality who had very obviously spent a lot of time in a military organisation and seen things no one had ever dreamed of.

“We’ve just finished negotiating a treaty with a planet called Kilros,” Daniel said suddenly, snapping her out of her thoughts, “We’re going there for a sort of reception and exchange of technology. I can take a member of my staff, so feel like your first trip offworld?”

Sarah stared at him, “When?”

“A few days,” Daniel told her, “You don’t have to if you don’t want but I thought it would be a good way to let you get used to things.”

Sarah grinned, “Sounds fun.”

 

“Tell me you’re kidding?” Jack begged.

Sam shook her head, “Nope, he’s bringing Sarah with him.”

“Oh God,” Jack groaned, dropping his head onto his desk, “This is going to be hell.”

Sam nodded, “Teal’c is ready to drop him on his head the moment you say so.”

“We can’t really blame him,” Jack reminded her, “Sha’re said she didn’t love him, right to his face. I heard…”

“What?” Sam asked as he trailed off, “What did I miss?”

“She said it in English,” Jack murmured, “Everything before that was in Kilronian or whatever language they speak but when she started speaking to Daniel before they left it was English.”

“And?”

“There had to be more to this,” Jack sighed, “I saw them when they got back from the cabin; she was as nuts about him as she had been on Abydos. I’ve been going over this in my mind since that day but that never struck me before. Why say it in English if she was trying to persuade us she was still ‘Princess Tilsa’.”

Sam shook her head, “This is going to be hell,” she echoed his earlier remark.

“Did you warn Beth?”

She nodded, “Yep, but she’s the only member of tech support who’ll actually go near him at the moment.”

“She’s a good kid,” Jack smiled, “Well make sure everything is ready for tomorrow. You know I really wish Hammond was still here.”

“I know you do, sir,” Sam smiled, “And don’t worry. We’ll be ready.”

*********************************************

“I hate this thing,” Sha’re muttered as Ilea helped her fix her veil, “It’s not like they haven’t seen my face already.”

“But several of the guards haven’t,” Ilea reminded her, “It’s the law.”

“Well it’s stupid,” Sha’re retorted.

“I’m not going to argue about that,” Ilea laughed, “But at the moment you have to obey it.”

Sha’re grumbled some more but finished dressing, feeling a bubble of excitement form in her stomach at seeing her husband again. She had to wait until she could get him alone to tell her news to him but just to be near him again after so long made her smile.

A knock on the door made Ilea move from helping Sha’re to answer it. 

“Your Highness,” Ilea curtsied as Hendro walked in.

Sha’re gave a small nod of her head as he waved it away, “Are you ready, Sha’re?”

A smile covered her face under the veil, “Completely.”

Hendro offered her his arm and together they left to greet their guests.

 

Daniel shivered as he stepped out of the Gate, the chill having nothing to do with going through the wormhole. He wanted to see her again, but he was terrified how it’d feel when she pretended she didn’t know him as her husband.

“Daniel,” Sarah said softly, “Are you okay?”

He turned and forced a smile, “I’m fine,” Daniel tried to ignore the snort from Jack, “Just thinking.”

“Here they come,” Sam murmured as the military members of the team stood to attention while the civilians all tried to straighten their stance.

“Welcome to Kilros,” Prince Hendro greeted them with a smile, “Thank you for coming.”

“Your invitation was very gracious,” Jack replied, knowing Daniel so long had rubbed off on him, “Colonel Carter is looking forward to checking out your computers.”

Hendro smiled, “That will be arranged, but first, you will be escorted to your rooms and there shall be a reception this evening.”

Jack nodded, “We’ll see you there.”

Daniel’s eyes kept drifting to the silent woman beside Hendro, she’s no longer your wife he reminded himself, no longer.

He smiled as Sarah took his arm, turning and following their guide through the corridors of the palace not seeing Hendro wince as Sha’re’s nails dug into his arm.

 

Jack looked around the room he had been given; it was large and had a good view of the city.

A knock made him look up, “Come in.”

Jack looked surprised as Hendro walked in, “Your Highness, what can I do for you?”

“I wish to discuss the events that happened while our delegation was on Earth,” Hendro told him, “Most specifically Dr Jackson’s relationship with the Princess.”

Crap, Jack thought, “What exactly…”

Hendro smiled at Jack’s hesitation, “Sha’re has explained everything to me, about who she is and what she did in a belief that she was saving the people she believed at one time to be her family.”

Jack stared at him, “That was why she did it. That makes sense finally but did she think Daniel would get over it?”

“Her letter explained all to him,” Hendro reminded him.

“What letter?” Jack asked.

 

“How could he not have got the letter?” Sha’re cried horrified, “No, no.”

“Sha’re, please calm down,” Hendro said as he watched her.

“This means he thinks…” she trailed off, “He will believe…no.”

Her dark eyes filled with tears; she’d killed her husband’s love for her, no wonder he looked so cold towards her. No wonder he had another woman with him.

“I have to speak with him,” Sha’re decided, “I have to tell him everything face to face.”

“Are you sure that is wise?” Hendro asked, “His anger might be great.”

“I know, Dan’iel,” she assured him, sensing what Hendro meant, “He would never hurt me in any way.”

With a soft nod of her head to him, Sha’re left the room and headed to Daniel’s room. 

*********************************************

“Sarah, I’m fine,” Daniel told her for the fifth time, “There’s no reason to worry.”

“You just seemed slightly off when we were greeted by the Prince and his fiancé,” Sarah reminded him, “I’m worried about you.”

“That’s nice to know,” Daniel gave a slight smile, “But unnecessary. Look, go and get ready for this party and I’ll see you there.”

Sarah smiled and leaned into him.

You’re not married anymore, flickered through his mind but he couldn’t kiss her; instead turning his head so she kissed his cheek before going to the door.

“Your Highness,” he heard Sarah say when she opened the door.

“I need to speak to Dr Jackson,” Sha’re’s voice floated into the room, making his heart beat faster.

Sarah moved out of the road before throwing Daniel a last smile, closing the door behind her.

“What can I do for you, Princess?” Daniel asked coldly, turning to stare out of the window.

“Did you find my letter to you?” Sha’re asked as she removed her veil.

“What letter?” Daniel didn’t move but his eyes were closed as he tried to resist the urge to look at her.

“I left you a letter, Dan’iel,” Sha’re whispered, “So you would understand.”

“Understand?” Daniel cried, turning on her, “Understand what?”

“Husband, please,” Sha’re said.

“I’m not married,” Daniel replied turning back to the window, “My wife is dead.”

“And yet you are about to become a father,” Sha’re retorted tears in her eyes, she headed to the door but Daniel caught her arm, “You have something more to say?”

“You’re pregnant?” Daniel asked stunned.

Sha’re turned back to him and nodded.

“How?” he whispered.

“I thought you would know as you were there, Dan’iel,” Sha’re couldn’t stop herself from saying.

“You can’t do this to me,” Daniel cried, letting go of her, “You were everything to me, Sha’re. Not even when you died did I let go of you.”

“And now?” she asked softly.

Daniel stared at her for a second before finally managing to voice the question that had plagued him for so many months, “Why did you say it? Why did you tell me you didn’t love me?”

“So you would allow me to go,” she explained, her hand moved to stroke his cheek, “I had to leave and return here. It is hard to explain but please allow me the chance to try.”

“No,” Daniel let her arm go and stepped back from her, “You left me and I’ve moved on,” he hoped she wouldn’t realise he was lying about moving on.

Sha’re grabbed the veil and left the room without a word.

 

“You can’t expect him to get over it just like that,” Jack’s voice made her jump as she leant against the wall outside Daniel’s room, tears flowing along her cheeks.

“I never expected this,” Sha’re cried, “I made sure my letter explained it all. I never realised he would not read the letter.”

Jack sighed, “Sha’re, the moment you said you didn’t love him destroyed Daniel. You knew that would happen.”

“Yes and I had no choice whatsoever,” Sha’re argued back, “Erit made me believe that I would be responsible for the death of everyone in the village I lived.”

Jack gently squeezed her shoulder, “Give him time and I’m sure he’ll realise it.”

“Who,” Sha’re hesitated, “Who is the woman with him?”

“She’s just an old friend of his,” Jack assured her, “Sarah Gardener, someone he knew long before he met either of us. She’s just joined the SGC and he thought this would be a good first mission for her.”

Sha’re nodded, “I must go and prepare for the reception.”

“Explain this to me again,” Jack said, “Hendro knows you’re not going to marry him but you two are still acting as though you are.”

“Erit must not know that we both know he is up to something,” Sha’re explained, “Doing this keeps us in control, I learned some things from you, Jack.”

Jack laughed, “Good girl.”

*********************************************

Daniel sat, thinking over everything she’d said to him. She had lied to stop people being hurt, she still loved him, he was going to be a father. The thoughts whirled around and around in his head, jumbling together until he wanted to cry at them to stop. A knock at the door made him frown.

“What?” he yelled.

“No need to be snippy at me,” Sarah told him as she walked in, “Sam told me to come and tell you it’s almost time for this reception so start getting ready.”

Daniel groaned, “Do you think they’d believe I was sick?”

Sarah looked at him worriedly, “Are you sure you’re okay? I mean you’ve been off since we got here.”

“I’m fine, Sarah,” he said.

“Daniel.”

“I said I’m fine,” he snapped before instantly regretting it, “Sorry.”

Sarah took his hands, “Remember that whole speech you gave when I was recovering, how if I needed to talk all I had to do was call?”

Daniel nodded.

“Well the same is true the other way,” Sarah told him, “I want to help.”

“You can’t,” Daniel whispered, “But thanks for the offer. Tell Sam I’ll be there on time, I’ll see you there.”

Sarah leaned into him and caught his cheek so he couldn’t turn away, pressing a gentle kiss to his lips before she left. 

“Oh no,” Daniel murmured to himself as he watched the door close, “Maybe I should just quit,” he muttered to himself as he started to change for the reception.

 

Daniel smiled as Sarah twirled for him when he met her at the ballroom, “You look great,” he said sincerely and she did. The blue dress she wore was simple but effective and made her eyes sparkle.

“Why thank you, kind sir,” she batted her eyes at him mocking; “This isn’t such a bad mission.”

“Wait until you’re walking through the mud with a heavy pack on your back,” Daniel told her.

“It depends on the company,” Sarah smiled at him

“Leave it, Carter,” Jack’s annoyed voice preceded Jack and Sam joining them.

“I’m just saying you looked a little uncomfortable,” Sam couldn’t keep the grin out of her voice, despite managing the straight face.

“What’s wrong?” Daniel asked, glad to have a distraction.

“I just mentioned how this was his first big off-world occasion as a General,” Sam explained, “And he looked a little…”

“Annoyed,” Jack finished for her, “Are we going in?”

“Just waiting on Teal’c and Beth to join us,” Daniel said.

“We’re here,” Beth announced as the final members of the party arrived.

“Beth, you have legs,” Daniel cried jokingly.

The young woman gave him a glare, “I also have a foot to kick you…”

“We should go in,” Teal’c stopped her finishing her sentence.

“Don’t you think he suits the General stars,” Sam pointed out to Beth to continue teasing Jack.

“Carter,” he thundered.

“Colonel Carter,” Teal’c interceded, “If you would accompany me.”

Sam grinned and took Teal’c’s arm; Sarah slipped her arm through an uncomfortable Daniel’s.

“Guess it’s you and me left,” Jack muttered to Beth, “Shall we?”

Beth smiled and took his offered arm.

 

Daniel stood uncomfortable with Sarah holding his arm. He was feeling guilty about what he’d said to Sha’re but what she’d said to him had cut so deeply. Looking to where Sarah stood he frowned; he’d brought her here to try and make Sha’re jealous which wasn’t fair on Sarah who seemed to be trying to restart their relationship. Any romantic feelings he’d had for her had died a long time ago and he saw her only as a friend these days. He loved Sha’re, she was everything to him and despite all he’d felt and thought over the past few months, if she walked into his arms right now he wouldn’t let her go.

His attention was pulled to the announcement of the Prince’s arrival, and felt his breath catch in his throat. Because it was such a small gathering, Sha’re didn’t have to wear the veil.

Daniel couldn’t move his eyes from his wife as she descended the steps, her hand resting lightly on Hendro’s arm. She was wearing a long dark red dress that showed off her slim figure, her long black hair had been straightened and flowed along her back like silk.

“Hey,” Sarah smacked Daniel’s hand playfully, “She’s already taken.”

Daniel let his eyes wander Sha’re once more before smiling slightly, “Yes, she is.”

 

Erit walked through the city to his meeting; he wondered how the reception was going. She wouldn’t make a move to speak to her precious husband, he was sure of that, and he wouldn’t talk to her after what she said to him. 

It would probably be extremely entertaining to watch.

“You are late,” a deep voice growled.

“I want to make sure I wasn’t followed,” Erit replied, “I am sure no one knows what I’m doing but I prefer to be safe. Killing people randomly can bring problems.”

“Enough of your problems,” a man walked from the shadows, “Is she the one?”

“Yes,” Erit replied, “I have seen the mark, her blood contains the mineral. She will be able to use the device for us.”

“Good,” the man said, “And then,” his eyes glowed molten gold, “I shall have a new host for my Queen and you will rule this world.”


	3. Chapter 3

_She lay staring at the woman towering above her, admiring the blond curls the host possessed. The pain was almost unbearable but she refused to show this... thing that agony was flowing through her._

_“Still alive?” Ammonet asked glancing down at Sha’re with an amused expression; “Amazing. Most would not survive this long. It doesn’t matter anyway; you’ll die of exposure soon which is a much more painful and fitting death for one as annoying as you.”_

_Sha’re glared at the thing that had ruined her life as it swept up the stairs and through the open Chappa-aii, followed by the Jaffa leaving Sha’re alone. Sha’re closed her eyes, finally letting her pain loose in a cry of agony, allowing the tears to stream along her cheeks. Crawling to the control device, she thought about her home and tried to remember the symbols her Daniel had shown her that night when he’d been telling her about opening the Chappa-aii to Abydos. Slowly she struggled to a stand, clinging to the device so she didn’t fall and pressed what she hoped were the symbols. When it burst open she used the last of her strength to stagger to the water-like surface before she fell through it._

_Rolling out of the Chappa-aii, she noted this wasn’t her home before she passed out._

 

Daniel heard a gentle knock on the door to the study he was using where he sat going over some of the texts the Prince had given him access to.

“Hey,” Sarah smiled at him, “Need any help?”

“You should be sleeping,” Daniel told her, “You know that.”

“I’m fine,” Sarah slid into the seat beside him, “Besides you need to sleep too.”

“You know I can’t sleep somewhere I’ve never been before,” Daniel replied, “Besides Prince Hendro gave me some stuff to work on.”

“You know this is my field of expertise too,” Sarah reminded him, “I can help.”

“I really need to be alone just now,” Daniel told her.

“Daniel,” Sarah touched his cheek, making him turn to her, “I thought you said you were different from the way you were back then.”

“I am,” he protested, “This is just very…”

“What?” Sarah demanded.

“I’m sorry,” Daniel whispered, “I shouldn’t have dragged you here.”

“I’m not complaining,” Sarah smiled at him.

“Sarah…” he was cut off as she kissed him. It took him a second to get over his shock and move away from her, “I can’t.”

Sarah dropped her eyes and sighed, “I understand. What Osiris tried to do to you…”

“It’s not because of Osiris,” Daniel assured her, “It’s because…” Daniel took a deep breath, “I’m married.”

Sarah stared at him for a few seconds before she burst out laughing.

Daniel frowned in confusion, “What’s so funny?”

“You,” Sarah continued to laugh, “You married? That’s the lousiest excuse you could have come up with to make me feel better.”

Daniel looked slightly hurt, “Why?”

“Daniel, you have to be the last person I’d ever see being married,” Sarah continued to laugh, “I can’t imagine the poor soul desperate enough to marry a guy whose longest relationship is with a thousand year old statue.”

Daniel stared at her confused, “You kissed me.”

Sarah touched his cheek, “I know you, Daniel and we’re so alike that this time we’ll work out. If this Osiris thing still upsets you, I can wait.”

She kissed his cheek and left the room as Daniel groaned and dropped his head onto the desk.

 

“We believe Erit is trying to take control of Kilros,” Hendro explained to Jack as the two men sat in his study, “When Sha’re told me what he’d said to make her return here, I asked for her help. If he wants her here, there has to be a reason.”

Jack nodded, “I can’t let my people get involved in a civil war.”

“I’m not asking,” Hendro told him, “I’m just explaining why she did what she did. Sha’re has promised to help me and I know she will not leave until she has fulfilled this. I have learned this much about her in the past few weeks.”

Jack nodded, “Well we’re here for a while anyway.”

“Erit shall make his move soon,” Hendro said, “I am sure so I wish to make a pre-emptive strike.”

“What exactly do you plan?” Jack asked.

“This entire building can be sealed off,” Hendro explained, “When Erit returns, I’m going to do just that. The Stargate is in the area and guarded by an automated defence system only myself and Sha’re can control.”

“When are you going to do this?” Jack asked, almost knowing the answer.

“I was going to do it after you all left but I was hoping you could help me with this,” Hendro touched a button to show Erit and another man standing talking, suddenly the other man’s eyes glowed, making Jack swear.

“Looks like we’re helping,” Jack groaned.

 

Sha’re cleaned away all her makeup before brushing her hair out as she readied herself to get some sleep. The whole reception had been hellish as all she wanted to do was go to Daniel and try to talk to him again but she’d had to pretend she was still Tilsa, remaining with Hendro all night. There was also the woman who had seemed permanently attached to Daniel’s side all night and Sha’re had been desperate to pull the blonde away from her husband.

With a sigh, she continued to brush out her hair before tossing the brush onto the bed and looking at herself in the full length mirror. She smoothed her dress across where she knew a child now grew and fear filled her. What if Daniel couldn’t forgive her? How would she manage if they had to share custody of the child? How would she manage if this woman became his new wife?

With that thought she decided to go and talk to him, she had to. 

Walking along the corridor to the room he was in she frowned to see the blonde woman leave, Sarah she remembered Jack calling her.

With a deep breath, she gently knocked and then walked in.

“Sarah, I…” Daniel’s voice was filled with frustration but he trailed off as he saw her standing there, “Sha’re.”

“I wanted to talk to you,” Sha’re said softly, not knowing why she felt like this; she’d never felt anything except confident in her husband’s presence.

“I guess we have a lot to discuss,” Daniel replied standing, “Do you want to sit?”

“Thank you,” she gracefully took the seat beside him, “What are you doing?”

“The Prince gave me some texts to study,” he answered politely.

“He mentioned that,” she looked nervously at where his hand sat on the desk, “I knew you would enjoy working on them.”

 

Daniel stared at her as she sat nervously at his side, why was it suddenly like this? Because she said she didn’t love you, came the reply from the back of his mind. He watched as Sha’re kept trying to find questions to ask that weren’t of any significance. 

I’m sitting here making small talk with her, he sighed, tell her you still love her you idiot.

But he couldn’t, some part of him held the words back.

“I need to ask you something,” Sha’re finally mustered the courage.

“Go ahead,” Daniel told her.

“Do you want this child?” she blurted out.

Daniel stared at her horrified she even had to ask that question, his mind floated back to the conversation they’d had which seemed like a million years ago.

_“I want to have children with you, I want a huge family.”_

But he couldn’t say anything, nothing came to him as he tried to tell her; he dropped his eyes to the desk and Sha’re misinterpreted it, giving a soft cry before she ran from the room.

“Damn,” Daniel snapped and he started to follow her, catching her just as she reached her room, “Sha’re,” he reached out and snagged her arm, pulling her so she was facing him.

“Why did you say it?” Daniel asked, needing to know before he let himself go any further.

“When we returned from the cabin and I went to talk to Erit to explain who I truly was,” Sha’re explained softly, “He told me I could not just stay on Earth, he told me that Hendro would kill all those within the village that took me in and those I had called my parents in retribution for lying to him. I know now that Erit lied to me, he has another agenda which he needs me for some reason. I thought I was saving people I cared for by leaving Earth, by leaving you but I left the letter so you understood. I never…I did not…I was sure you would understand as soon as you read it, I never thought Erit would steal it.”

Sha’re shook as she looked into his blue eyes, tears sliding along her cheeks; Daniel gently stroked her cheek, wiping away the tears. Without a word he pulled her close to him, burying his face in her black curls against her neck. Holding her tightly against him, feeling her arms wrap around his waist.

“I want this baby,” Daniel whispered in her ear finally, “I want you, Sha’re, my wife always.”

Sha’re jerked up to look into his eyes, her own brown eyes filled with questions. Unable to voice his feelings, Daniel did the only other thing he knew would reassure her, he leaned in and brushed his lips against hers in a gentle kiss.

Sha’re closed her eyes as she kissed him back fiercely; her arms wrapping around his neck as she pulled him into the room. Daniel opened his eyes slightly so they didn’t hit anything and he jumped seeing men there.

Daniel pushed Sha’re to one side, catching the arm of the man who was about to attack them. Daniel dropped to his knee, throwing his attacker over his shoulder. He saw Sha’re grabbing the table from her bedside and slamming it into the second man who came at her. Moving to her, he stopped long enough to kick his attacker in the head, rendering him unconscious before he grabbed her hand. They ran to the door only to be confronted by a large man.

“Loc,” Sha’re cried before screaming as she was grabbed from behind.

Daniel turned to help her, the last thing he saw was the wall coming towards him before everything went black.

*********************************************

Sarah walked back to her own rooms, unable to stop the amused smile covering her face, Daniel married. That had to be the funniest thing she’d heard in a long time. Coming up to her room, she smiled to see Teal’c and Sam standing talking; she liked them both but decided not to tell them about Daniel’s hysterical reason for not getting involved, she didn’t want to alienate his friends.

“Sarah,” Sam smiled at her, “Aren’t you meant to be resting?”

“You’re as bad as Daniel,” Sarah told her, “That was the first thing he said to me as well. I’m just going to go to bed now.”

“You still need rest after all that happened to you,” Teal’c reminded her, “You need not worry about anything as I shall be on guard all night.”

“That does make me feel safer,” Sarah admitted, she still had nightmares and being on a different planet was unnerving.

As she was about to enter her room, an alarm sounded throughout the palace.

 

Jack and Hendro flew through the corridors to Sha’re’s rooms, finding Ilea standing over an unconscious Daniel; a guard keeping his weapon trained on the unaware archaeologist another guarding an unknown man also unconscious.

“What’s going on?” Hendro demanded, “Will someone switch that off.”

The alarm stopped instantly.

“The Princess is gone,” Ilea explained, “I found both men here.”

Jack turned to Hendro, “Well I know why Daniel would be out but the other guy is probably a suspect.”

Hendro nodded, “Take this man to a holding cell. Take Dr Jackson to his room.”

“Sir, what’s happened?” Sam called as she, Sarah and Teal’c came running.

“Someone’s grabbed Sha’re,” Jack explained, “Daniel’s out cold. We’ll have to wait till he and our suspect wake up.”

“Who’s Sha’re?” Sarah murmured but no one answered her.

“Let’s get him somewhere a little more comfortable than the floor,” Jack nodded at Daniel, “Then we can talk.”

 

Jack paced the room, “Why take her if they think you’re buying his act?”

They’d brought Daniel to his room where the rest of SG1, Hendro and Beth had congregated. Ilea had taken Sarah back to her room to make sure the woman got some sleep.

“Unless they realised we were on to him,” Hendro frowned, “That means this goes into my staff as well.”

“We need to find her,” Jack said, “Otherwise Daniel is going to go out looking for her himself.”

“Sir,” Sam intervened, “The reason Sha’re left Earth was to protect those of the village who looked after her. Now, we’re assuming Erit needs her for something to do with the Goa’uld he seems to be working with. If Sha’re and Daniel were resuming their relationship, wouldn’t Erit want her out of his way?”

Jack groaned, “Why can’t those two do something normally?”

“Jack?” Daniel’s murmur interrupted the ranting, “Keep it down.”

“Awake at last,” Jack said, “How’d you feel?”

“Like I went flying into a wall,” Daniel replied wryly before worry covered his face, “Where’s Sha’re?”

“It would appear Erit managed to grab her,” Hendro told him.

“No, no, no,” Daniel whispered, “Not again. I can’t do this again.”

“Daniel,” Jack said softly, grabbing his friend’s hands away from his eyes, “We’re doing everything we can.”

“No promise this time?” Daniel asked sarcastically, pulling his hands away.

“Why are you assuming it’s this Erit who has her?” Beth spoke up, making everyone turn to her.

“Miss Stewart,” Hendro said, “Who else would have done this?”

“Well, I was talking with Ilea,” Beth explained, “Since she’s Til…Sha…the Princess’s assistant, she was explaining how there was a faction not too happy that…”

“Sha’re,” Hendro supplied with a slight smile.

“That Sha’re was chosen over their candidate,” Beth continued, “According to Ilea, there’s been a lot of rumblings over how Sha're was from an agricultural village and wouldn’t be able to keep up with the ‘City Way of Life’,” Beth stuck in the air quotes.

“So why do you think they might have taken her?” Sam asked.

“It’s more a feeling than anything,” Beth told them, “Erit taking her makes no sense. This lot abducting her does.”

“Beth Stewart makes a good point,” Teal’c mused, “Once the other man wakes up we can interrogate him.”

“Teal’c, we can’t,” Jack pointed out, “Not our jurisdiction.”

“I have no objections to allowing Teal’c do it,” Hendro said.

“Neither do I,” Daniel replied, trying to get Sam to stop trying to tend the gash on his head, “I know Teal’c can get anything out of anybody.”

“Sam,” Beth said, “Didn’t that briefing we got have something about tracking?”

“I knew bringing you would be a good idea,” Sam grinned before turning to the other bemused occupants of the room, “We were told about how the citywide scanners are tuned so that they can detect weapons being brought into the city.”

Hendro frowned, “Even still it might not help us. There are ways to fool the scanners and if these people managed to get into the palace…”

“No,” Sam interrupted him, “We’re not scanning for weapons. We’re scanning for Naquada.”

“We don’t know if Ammonet died within Sha’re or not,” Daniel said softly.

“It doesn’t matter,” Beth smiled, turning to Sam who nodded allowing her to continue, “Sha're lived most of her life on Abydos, which mined Naquada. It was in their air, their water, their food. Daniel, you’ve got it in your blood from your year there anyway. We just need to scan the city for Naquada.”

“We have no deposits of this mineral at all on Kilros,” Hendro reminded them.

“We don’t need that,” Sam triumphantly held up the cloth she’d used to clean Daniel’s wound, “We’ve got what we need here.”

“I shall get Loc…” Hendro started.

“No,” Daniel cut him off, “Loc was part of it. I almost got her out and Loc was the one who threw me against the wall. Loc abducted her.”

Hendro frowned, “He was the son of my father’s most loyal bodyguard. That was why I assigned him to Sha’re’s protection. Do not worry, Daniel when I find him he shall wish he’d never heard of me.” 

*********************************************

Sha’re tried to loosen the ropes that bound her hands to the chair.

“The bonds are tight,” the man across from her said, “You’re only going to hurt yourself.”

“Let me go,” Sha’re told him icily.

“No,” he laughed.

Sha're swore at him in Abydonian, “What do you want with me?”

The man glared at her, “You shall renounce your position as Hendro’s chosen bride, allowing my daughter to take your place.”

Sha're started to laugh amazed at the ridiculousness of the whole situation, “So you abducted me?”

“You shall renounce your position. You don’t love the Prince,” he frowned at her, “From what I hear you have already started the affairs most wait until after the marriage, though according to Loc this was a continuation from your visit to Earth.”

Sha’re sighed, “Allow me free and I will forget this happened. For if you harm me the retribution will be like nothing you ever thought could exist.”

“You really think they’re going to find us?” the man laughed again.

Sha’re’s dark eyes hardened, “I know it.”

 

“I have nothing to say,” the man said; he’d woken up an hour ago, his identity confirmed as Jarok Sindel.

Teal’c stood, his face not moving from the dark granite expression.

“I won’t tell you a thing,” Jarok filled in the silence, squirming uncomfortably as Teal’c stepped forward slightly, “I…I…”

Teal’c took another step forward, making Jarok swallow nervously.

“I only did what I was told,” Jarok told them nervously as Teal’c continued to stare at him stonily. 

“Okay,” Jarok finally cried, “Stop. I’ll tell you everything.”

Teal’c took the seat across from the man, “Leave nothing out.”

Outside the room Jack grinned at Hendro, “Good isn’t he?”

 

“Daniel, if you don’t stop pacing, I’m kicking you out,” Sam told him as he continued to wear out a path from one side of the room to the other.

“You’ve been at this for hours,” Daniel cried, “What’s taking so long?”

“It’s a very big city, Daniel,” Sam replied, “We’re scanning as fast as we can.”

“I can’t lose her again, Sam,” Daniel whispered, his hand nervously going through his hair, “Not again.”

“I know,” Sam squeezed his other hand, “Give us a little time.”

Daniel took a seat for all of a minute before he started pacing again, making Sam grimace.

“Do you want to talk about it?” she asked, moving directly into his path.

“No,” Daniel stepped round her and continued his pacing before he turned to where Sam had returned to her work, “Sha’re’s pregnant,” he blurted out.

Sam spun to him, “What?”

“She’s pregnant,” Daniel repeated, “It happened when she was on Earth the night in the cabin after she remembered who she really was.”

Sam sighed, suddenly realising why he was even more agitated than she would have expected, “How do you feel about this turn of events?”

Daniel sat down heavily, “Sam, I was so hurt when she left and what she said to me, I brought Sarah here just to…I don’t know…”

“Make Sha’re jealous,” Sam suggested with a wry smile.

“I guess,” Daniel groaned, “The moment I was with her again though it felt like no one could ever replace her. I tried to stay angry so I wouldn’t get hurt again after what she said.”

“And,” Sam pushed.

“She told me she was pregnant and I told her I was over her,” Daniel dropped his head into his hands, “Dumb, I know.”

“Daniel, you are allowed to be angry,” Sam told him, “She may have left you a letter to explain things but she still said she didn’t love you.”

“Just before they took her we…Sam, we were back the way we’re meant to be,” Daniel smacked his hand off the table beside him, “Why can’t we be together? Why does something always try to separate us?”

Sam gently rubbed his shoulder comfortingly, “I don’t know but you two are meant to be together. She’s been dead twice and she’s still come back to you, Daniel. Never forget that.”

Daniel gave a small smiled, “Thanks.”

“You still have to tell Sarah you’re married,” Sam gave him a slight grin.

Daniel rolled his eyes, “I already did.”

“And?”

“She laughed,” Daniel told her, frowning as Sam started to laugh too.

They both turned to the door as Beth appeared through it, “Teal’c got the guy to talk. I was right but he didn’t know the location they were taking her too.”

A beep from the machine beside her made Sam grin, “But we do,” she grabbed the printout and started out the room, “Come on.”

*********************************************

Sha’re could hear shouts coming from outside the room she was being held in. She started trying to remove the bonds that held her in place, wincing as the rope cut into her flesh. Her captor came running into the room, his gun aimed at her heart before he stiffened as a bright blue glow surrounded him and he fell to the ground shuddering in pain.

“Dan’iel,” Sha're cried in relief as her husband, his face grim entered the room, a zat nicketel in his hand.

Daniel knelt beside her silently and untied her before he pulled her into a tight embrace, “I thought I’d lost you there. Again.”

“I knew you would find me,” she whispered in his ear.

Daniel moved away from her, standing up and reaching out to take her hands. As Sha’re placed her hands in his, Daniel frowned at the bloody mess her wrists were in.

“That looks sore,” he murmured as he examined them.

“A little,” she admitted.

Daniel pulled her to a stand, “There should be a medical kit in the transport Hendro sent with us.”

“Who is us?” Sha're asked.

“Me and several soldiers Hendro trusted,” Daniel explained, “He didn’t want me to come originally but I managed to persuade him.”

Sha’re laughed, “I do not doubt you would, my Dan'iel.”

He slipped his arm around her and led her to the waiting transport, allowing her in first before joining her.

“We’ll arrive at the palace soon,” the leader of the guards, a young man by the name Maser told them, “There is a medical kit there to treat the Princess’s wounds.”

Daniel nodded gratefully at the young man, closing the door allowing the transport to start its journey.

Daniel opened the small box and pulled out some bandages and antiseptic cream, “Give me your wrist,” he told his wife who sat and allowed him to tend to her, a small smile on her lips.

Once he’d finished, Sha’re turned and curled up against him, smiling as he gently kissed her forehead; closing her eyes she relaxed into his warm embrace.

A sharp jolt brought her back to reality as she realised the transport had stopped.

“Maser?” Daniel called softly, his hand tightening around the zat.

The door opened and instead of the young guard, Erit stood there with another man both had smiles on their faces. Daniel quickly hid the zat behind his back.

“I was going to wait but I can blame this on those idiots,” Erit laughed, “Gren’ha, this is her.”

Gren’ha looked at Sha’re appreciatively as she curled closer to Daniel.

“Yes,” Gren’ha smiled as his eyes glowed, “A perfect host for my new queen.”


	4. Chapter 4

Sha’re sat cross-legged on the bed, watching Daniel pace up and down their prison; ever since Erit and the Goa’uld had captured them they’d been stuck in this room. She was tired and her wrists still ached from the ropes from her previous incarceration of less than an hour ago.

“Dan’iel,” she said finally, “Please, sit down. You are making me dizzy.”

With a sigh, Daniel flopped onto the bed beside her, “I just want to know what’s going on.”

“I know,” Sha’re lay back beside him, “But at least we are together. I would not want to be separated from you, again.”

Daniel turned so he could look at her, “I know.”

“Dan’iel,” Sha’re said softly, “Can I ask you something?”

“Whatever you want,” he answered.

“Did you find my son?” she asked quickly, hoping she hadn’t upset him by bringing up such a painful subject but she had been desperate to know since she’d remembered she had a child, even if the baby was not Daniel’s.

When Daniel laughed in response Sha’re looked confused. Seeing this Daniel reached out and stroked her cheek.

“I found him,” he assured her, “And he is safe. I promise.”

“What is he like?” Sha’re asked eager to find out about her son, “Where is he? What is his name?”

“He is very like you,” Daniel smiled, “Though I saw a bit of Skaara in him, he’s being cared for by a powerful being called Oma Desala. I’ll tell you more about her another time but she kept him safe from Apophis,” Daniel noticed the shiver that went through her at that name, “As for his name, she called him Shifu.”

“Shifu,” Sha’re smiled as she said her son’s name for the first time.

“It means ‘light’,” Daniel told her confused as she gave a soft giggle, “What am I missing?”

“I never told you what my name means,” Sha’re said, “Did I?”

Daniel shook his head.

“Sha comes from _Sha’vella_ which is a celestial being, what you would call an angel,” Sha’re explained, “And Re comes from _Re’tyi_ which means fire.”

“Angel of Fire,” Daniel put it together laughing too, “It suits you.”

“And my son’s name means light…”

“Which comes from Fire,” Daniel hugged her, “Very appropriate.”

“I never told you what Dan’iel means,” Sha’re whispered in his ear, “Did I?”

“It means God is my judge,” Daniel told her.

“Not on Abydos,” Sha’re smiled softly, “Dan was similar to _Dan’esta_ which means gentle creature, while Iel is short for _Ielru_ , Wise one, the gentle wise one. That is you, my Dan’iel.”

“I like that,” he murmured. 

Leaning closer, he gently kissed her. Sha’re melted against him, smiling up at him as they parted.

“I wish something would happen,” Daniel sighed, “I hate not knowing.”

Sha’re sighed also, as Daniel jumped up and started to pace again.

 

“I’m sorry your Highness,” the only surviving guard of those sent to retrieve Sha’re with Daniel said to Hendro, “There were many more of them than we expected there to be. And they took the Princess along with Dr Jackson. I barely escaped with my life after I was knocked unconscious.”

Jack felt his jaw start to lock he was gritting his teeth so hard.

“Thank you,” Hendro nodded, dismissing the guard before turning to Jack, “I am so sorry, General.”

Jack sighed, “Can’t we track them through the system again?”

“I doubt it,” Sam sighed, “It’s more than likely they would have left the city.”

“They haven’t,” a new voice interrupted, as Maser entered the room, “My apologies for not making me presence known before now but Jitro was working with Erit.”

“Erit?” Jack demanded.

“We were attacked after we rescued the Princess,” Maser explained, “I allowed them to think I was unconscious when I was injured as Jitro betrayed us and I wanted to make sure I was able to report to you.”

“Did you see which way they went?” Jack asked.

“Yes, sir,” Maser nodded, “They headed into the centre of the industrial district. Do you want me to round up a team to rescue them?”

“Not yet,” Hendro told him, “Go and get checked out by the healer and then return to discuss this some more.”

“Thank you,” Maser nodded before leaving again.

 

Jack paced the room thinking, “We know this guys a Gould but why does he need Sha’re?”

“Well since this is a Goa’uld,” Sam said, “It’s more than likely he’s using Erit. Erit wants power, the Goa’uld has probably told him…”

“Told him what?” Jack demanded as she trailed off.

“Erit wants power,” Sam continued, “The Goa’uld has told him that he’ll give him it, if he finds the Goa’uld a Queen.”

“Sha’re,” Teal’c said.

“But isn’t there someone else on the planet he could have chosen?” Jack cried, “What is it about her?”

“Oh my God,” Sam cried as she was struck by a thought, “Teal’c, when Apophis was first looking for a host for Ammonet and the others the planets he went to, how many had Naquada on them?”

“Almost all,” Teal’c replied.

“Okay,” Sam went on, “How many of those chosen were from the non-Naquada planets?”

“None,” Teal’c answered, suddenly realising where this was leading to.

“Carter,” Jack interrupted, “What are you getting at?”

“It’s the Naquada, sir,” Sam told him, “Its part of what the Goa’uld are looking for when they search for the ‘perfect’ host. Think about it sir. Sha’re lived all her life on a planet with a working Naquada mine, as did Skaara. They were checking out Daniel who had it from his year but then chose Skaara because the concentration was higher.”

“Okay, then that explains why they want her,” Jack sighed, “So how do we find them?”

*********************************************

Daniel and Sha’re turned as the door to the room opened and Erit walked in.

“You,” Sha’re snarled before she started cursing him in Abydonian and a few of the other languages she now knew.

“Sha’re,” Daniel stopped her, pulling her back to him, “Let us go, Erit.”

Erit laughed, “No.”

“You’re going to regret this,” Daniel told him, “Trust me.”

“If you mean those idiots from Earth,” Erit laughed, “They have no clue. They believe someone else has you and before they work it out she will be Gren’ha’s new queen, I will control this world and you, Dr Jackson will be dead.”

“The Gould’s going to betray you,” Daniel told him, “It will take what it wants and you’ll be left to take the fall. Erit, if anyone’s going to take over this planet it’s Gren’ha.”

“Do not listen to him,” the Gould said as he entered the room, “He just wants to confuse you. Dr Daniel Jackson, I have heard of you.”

“Then you know how many Goulds I’ve helped kill,” Daniel replied grimly.

“But I believe O’Neill was usually responsible for that,” Gren’ha laughed, “You, you are the one that talks.”

“Really,” Daniel whipped out the zat gun he’d hidden and fired.

Gren’ha grabbed Erit and threw him into the path; Erit fell to the ground with a cry as Gren’ha turned his ribbon device on Daniel, throwing him against the wall.

“Dan’iel!!” Sha’re cried.

When she tried to reach him, Gren’ha grabbed her; Sha’re struggled but he used the ribbon device on her. As Sha’re stood hypnotised, he frowned, “You have been blended before. No wonder you are so perfect.”

Within her mind Sha’re screamed, it was happening again. She tried to push past the hypnosis but before she could he used the ribbon device on her once more and she slipped into unconsciousness, her last thought was of her husband.

 

“Maser, do you think you can find them?” Hendro asked.

“I believe so,” Maser replied, “I watched the way they went and I managed to place a tracking device on Dr Jackson. Once we are within a certain distance it shall guide us the rest of the way.”

“Good thinking, kid,” Jack murmured, “Okay, considering we’re not sure which of your guys we can trust other than Maser here, I suggest we let him pick a small contingent and Teal’c go with them.”

“Agreed,” Hendro nodded. 

“Teal’c, go with Maser and intimidate to make sure no one even thinks of betraying us,” Jack ordered, “Carter, you and Beth try the scan thing again. See if we can find them that way.”

“Yes, sir,” both women nodded before leaving.

Ilea entered followed by Sarah.

“General,” Sarah called, “What’s happened to Daniel?”

Jack sighed; he had to remember to talk to Daniel about leading his ex-girlfriend on, “He managed to get himself captured by a Gould, again. We’re working on it.”

“Is there anything I can do?” she asked worried.

“Stay out of the way,” Jack replied before turning back to Teal’c, “Go.”

*********************************************

“Sha’re,” Daniel whispered as he woke up.

Forcing his eyes open, he found himself alone in the room; groggily he pulled himself to his feet, using the wall to keep himself upright.

“Sha’re,” he said again, feeling pain slice through him, he couldn’t have lost her again.

Testing the door, he frowned to find it locked but as he examined the lock he smiled, he’d been hanging around the right people for the past few years. Looking around the room, he finally found what he needed to pick the lock and smiled relieved as it clicked open, “Thank you, Sam.”

Carefully he slid out of the room, noting how few people were here. It looked like Erit had fewer followers than Daniel assumed or they could have been spread about the city.

“Who cares, Jackson,” he muttered to himself, “Just find your wife.”

 

"What are you looking for?" Hendro asked Jack as they entered Erit’s room.

"I have no idea," Jack told him, "But I’m hoping I’ll find it."

Hendro laughed slightly before sighing, "This is all my fault."

"How’d you work that out?" Jack asked as he started looking through drawers.

"I should have known not to trust Erit, or Loc or even Jitro but I did."

Jack rolled his eyes and turned to the young ruler, "Look, Erit played his part well as did the others. It wasn’t your fault. I know it feels like you’ve been blind but you haven’t. You’re doing well."

Hendro smiled slightly, "Extremely," he laughed slightly sarcastic, "My bride to be is already married."

Jack laughed too, "Now that is something that definitely wasn’t your fault," suddenly he found a secret compartment, "Ah ha, got it."

"What have you found?" Hendro asked.

"Let’s see," Jack mused, flipping through the papers, "Here’s Sha’re’s letter," he skimmed through it, smiling at her words, "Her writing’s worse than mine, I didn’t think that was possible. And a list of people helping him."

Hendro grabbed the list, “I don’t believe it. So many of those I trusted.”

“But not as many people as I thought he had,” Jack replied, “I suggest you start cleaning house.”

Hendro nodded sighing, “These were all people my father trusted so much. It’s hard to trust anyone new.”

“Then don’t,” Jack told him, “Start with those you know you can trust, like Ilea.”

“Ilea?”

“Haven’t you noticed how much she’s done since this all started?” Jack rolled his eyes. “She’s done so much and yet never puts herself forward, her loyalty is to you.”

Hendro smiled as he thought of the young woman, “I’ve known her since we were both children. Maybe I still see her as that.”

“Then look at her as an advisor and someone who you can trust because she’s the one who’s been keeping things going,” Jack said.

Hendro nodded, “Firstly, I think I need to fire a few people.”

 

“It is time for you to take over,” Gren’ha told Erit, “Your people are in place?”

“Of course,” Erit replied, “We’ve been ready for days.”

“Make sure you kill the Tauri,” Gren’ha said, “Otherwise they will become an even bigger nuisance. Once my Queen is awake, we shall come to the palace to be transported back to our home.”

Erit smiled as he looked down on the unconscious form of Sha’re, “When shall you place your Queen within her?”

“Soon,” Gren’ha replied as he slid his hand across Sha’re, “Very, very soon.”

Erit took one last look at her before he left. Gren’ha smiled evilly as he watched the other man leave, the fool would hand him this world on a plate removing all obstacles while Gren’ha wouldn’t have to even move.

“And you,” he said, his fingers stroking Sha’re’s cheek, “You shall host my Queen and we shall rule.”  
Smiling to himself, Gren’ha left to retrieve the jar where the symbiote waited; it was time.

 

Daniel stayed hidden until Gren’ha had left the room, instantly moving to Sha’re’s side.

“Wake up,” he shook her, “Come on, love; you need to wake up.”

When she didn’t move, he grimaced and an idea struck him; “It’s only dumb if it works and you didn’t try it,” he murmured before he leaned over and kissed her.

Daniel frowned when she stayed unconscious, “Oh well it proved this isn’t a fairytale.”

Since he couldn’t wake her, Daniel wrapped her arms around his neck and lifted her easily into his arms. He had to get her out of here and to somewhere safe until he could contact Jack or one of the others. He just hoped he would succeed in saving her this time.


	5. Chapter 5

Jack turned to his people.

“Okay guys,” he said, “Teal’c’s away with Maser and his team to collect Daniel, Carter I want you guarding Hendro and Ilea. Beth, Hendro has requested you control the Gate defence system. I suppose you better keep Sarah with you.”

“Wonderful,” Beth murmured.

Jack gave her a quick frown, “Let’s just get this done and get Daniel back then go home.”

“All for that,” Sam agreed.

“Just be careful,” Jack told them, he then turned to where the planets ruler stood talking quietly to Ilea, “You guys think you can pull this off?”

Ilea nodded, “Completely.”

Jack grinned, “You know, I could always use someone with your abilities.”

“General,” Hendro frowned, “I would appreciate it if you didn’t try and steal important members of my government.”

Ilea looked at Hendro in surprise, a faint smile covering her face before she turned to Jack, “I think I will wait until this crisis is over before I peruse job opportunities.”

Jack laughed and clapped her on the shoulder, “Everyone keep in touch.”

*********************************************

Daniel wished Sha’re would wake up and not just because he’d know she was alright. It wasn't that his wife was heavy, he’d carried her many times but he was worried that if someone found them, there was no way he could defend them without just dropping her.

He had to get them out of here; somehow he had to find the way back to the palace and Jack who would know what to do about the Gould. Sha’re murmured against his shoulder; this comforted him a little, knowing that she was actually sleeping not unconscious, she just wouldn’t wake up.

Daniel moved into one of the rooms and rested her down while he looked around for some sort of weapon. 

“Okay,” he murmured to the room, “If I find a weapon, I’ll have to carry you another way. Not something you’ll like if you wake up but it’s my only choice.”

Despite a thorough search however, he found nothing to use as a weapon.

“Damn,” Daniel muttered, “Okay, let’s just try and get out of here. Maybe if I can get into the city someone we can trust will find us.”

Sha’re groaned slightly in her slumber, making Daniel turn hopeful she was waking up but she simply turned over and relaxed again.

“You always could sleep anywhere,” Daniel murmured as he lifted her into his arms again, “Let’s get out of here love. We are going to get back to Earth and have this baby.”

 

Teal’c followed Maser through the streets, watching as the young man followed the beacon he’d set on Daniel.

“We are almost there,” the young man told them, “According to this they are being held down the next street.”

“Everyone be cautious,” Teal’c ordered, “Take care not to hit Daniel Jackson or your Princess.”

They all nodded readying their weapons. Maser took the lead, motioning them to follow. They reached a large warehouse and moved quietly towards the entrance. On Teal’c’s signal, they entered stopping in confusion at the large room with the transport Daniel and Sha’re had been in when captured.

“They either found it or it fell off,” Maser picked up the small button like device, “They could be anywhere.”

Teal’c grimaced before grabbing his radio, “O’Neill.”

“ _Yeah, Teal’c_?” Jack replied.

“Daniel Jackson and Sha’re are not here,” Teal’c reported, “We need another way to track them.”

Jack swore several times before returning to their conversation, “ _T, ask Maser if he’s sure they went towards the Industrial area of the city_?”

“Are you?” Teal’c turned to the young guard who was standing beside him.

“Completely,” Maser said, “If this is here also then it is more than likely they are close by, you can’t move things around like this without someone seeing.”

“ _I’ll get Carter to do another sweep of that area_ ,” Jack told him, “ _Maybe we’ll get lucky_.”

“Do you wish us to return?” Teal’c asked.

“ _No_ ,” Jack replied, “ _Stay there until Carter’s done her sweep_.”

“Of course,” Teal’c said before switching off the radio.

Inwardly he sighed, his worry for his friend growing.

 

“Carter,” Jack yelled, “Start scanning, call Teal’c if you find anything.”

“What about…”

“I’ll stay with Hendro,” Jack told her, “Just find them.

“Yes, sir,” Sam nodded, leaving the room as fast as possible.

“ _He’s here_ ,” Beth’s voice came over the radio.

“Thanks, Beth,” Jack told her, “Keep an eye on things.”

“ _Sure_ ,” Beth replied, “ _Be careful_.”

Jack turned to the Prince, “Ready?”

“As I’ll ever be,” Hendro replied before turning to Ilea, “You are sure everyone working for him is under guard?”

“Of course, Your Highness,” she replied with a smile.

Hendro frowned at her teasing but returned his attention to Jack, “I’m ready.”

“Then the show is all yours,” Jack told him, moving back to the corner to watch.

 

Erit walked towards the chamber that held the Stargate, ready to send the message to Gren’ha’s Jaffa. The moment they arrived, they would kill that fool who held the throne and he would take control of the world.

Entering the room he moved to what the Earther’s called a DHD and started pressing the symbols, frowning as it suddenly refused to work.

“We cut the power,” a familiar voice came from behind him.

Erit spun to find Hendro and Ilea walking towards him.

“Your Highness,” Erit said smoothly, “What are you doing here sire? I thought you would be showing our visitors the wonders of our world.”

Hendro laughed mirthlessly, “How dare you?”

“Sire?”

“You stand there as though you are not trying to destroy us,” Hendro’s voice was low, anger filtering through every word, “As though you are not betraying your people to the Goa’uld.”

“Sire,” Erit frowned, “I do not know what you are talking about.”

“Where is Sha’re?” Hendro demanded.

“I’m sorry?” Erit continued to act innocent.

Hendro pulled out a gun and trained it on Erit, “No more games, Erit. Tell me where she is and I won’t kill you.”

*********************************************

Daniel held his breath as several people walked past the room they were in without coming in. He seriously needed to find a way out of here and fast.

He heard yelling as Gren’ha had discovered that Sha’re was gone; it looked like any time they’d had was now up.

Glancing around, Daniel was surprised to find his radio sitting in a cupboard, “Cool,” he murmured to himself before flicking it on, “This is Daniel. Can anyone hear me?”

“ _Daniel Jackson_ ,” Teal’c replied, “ _It is good to hear your voice_.”

“You too, Teal’c,” Daniel replied, “Look I’m trapped in a house, the Gould is wandering about looking for us and Sha’re is unconscious.”

“ _Was the hand device used_?” Teal’c asked.

“I think so,” Daniel replied.

“ _She shall more than likely be unconscious for several more hours unless the hand device is used once more to waken her_ ,” Teal’c told him.

“Swell,” Daniel muttered.

“ _Do you know where you are_?” Teal’c asked.

“ _No clue_ ,” Daniel replied.

“ _Stay on the line_ ,” Sam suddenly interrupted them; “ _I can locate you that way_.”

“Hurry, Sam,” Daniel told her.

 

“ _Hurry, Sam_.”

Sam smiled softly at her friend’s voice before frowning, hearing the panic that was being barely held in check. Quickly she used the scanning systems to locate their radio waves almost crying out in relief when she found him.

“Teal’c, I’ve got them,” she cried over the radio, “I’m sending Maser the co-ordinates. Hold on, Daniel.”

“ _That’s easy for you to say_ ,” Daniel replied but she could hear the relief in his voice, “ _Hurry, Teal’c_.”

“ _We are extremely close to you_ ,” Teal’c told Daniel, “ _Major Carter, can you confirm_?”

“Teal’c from what I’ve got you’re about ten minutes away from him,” Sam said, “Be careful.”

“ _I shall_ ,” Teal’c replied.

Sam changed channels on the radio, “Sir.”

“ _What’s up, Carter_?” Jack whispered softly.

“Teal’c should find Daniel within a few minutes,” she reported.

“ _Good work_ ,” Jack told her, “ _Keep me informed_.”

 

Jack felt slight relief that Teal’c was now closer to finding Daniel; getting those two back would be a weight off his mind. He turned back to watching Hendro and Erit, the slimy weasel was still acting innocent. 

“Beth?” Jack murmured over the radio.

“ _Yes, General_?” the young woman replied.

“Any Gate activity yet?”

“ _Nothing yet_ ,” she reported, “ _There’s still a few minutes to go though_.”

“Okay,” Jack sighed, “Tell me the moment you get the signal.”

“ _I will_.”

Jack returned his attention to Hendro, watching Ilea standing at his side and he smiled. Once the betrothal to Sha’re was dissolved officially, Jack was pretty sure who was going to take her place.

*********************************************

Daniel lifted Sha’re into his arms once more, readying himself for when Teal’c made his entrance. As usual she cuddled against his shoulder, sighing softly in her sleep.

“It won’t be long now,” he whispered to her, “We’ll get out of this and I’ll make sure you’re safe.”

“That is not going to happen,” a deep resonate voice laughed from behind him.

Wincing, Daniel turned to find the Gren’ha standing, a vicious smile on his face.

“Place her on the bed,” the Goa’uld ordered, “And I shall not harm you.”

“Not going to happen,” Daniel snapped, “I’m not letting you touch her.”

Gren’ha laughed, “Once you are dead there shall be no way to stop me. Now do it.”

“Not a chance in hell,” Daniel spat at him.

“You are a fool,” Gren’ha told him.

“Yeah,” Daniel grinned suddenly, “But I’m a fool with friends.”

Gren’ha turned to find Teal’c behind him.

“Bye,” Daniel said as Teal’c fired the zat three times before sighing in relief.

“You are well, Daniel Jackson?” Teal’c asked concerned.

“Let’s just say your timing doesn’t suck,” Daniel replied, “Let’s get out of here.”

Teal’c nodded and placed his hand on Daniel’s shoulder, leading his friend to safety.

 

Erit turned as the Stargate started to dial, a smile touching his lips, they were coming.

“You idiot,” he sneered at Hendro, “You want what’s best for everyone? You are supposed to be a ruler. You could have anything you desire and you want to give that up?”

“I serve the people,” Hendro replied.

“No longer,” Erit barked, “Once Gren’ha destroys you I will become ruler of this world and you; I will leave you alive to see what you could have done.”

“Yeah,” Jack stepped forward from where he’d been waiting, “I doubt that’s going to happen.”

Erit looked at him confused as the Stargate burst open. He turned as the event horizon rippled and several men walked out.

“Hey, Ferretti,” Jack greeted the leader.

“General,” Louis Ferretti grinned as he and the two SG teams he had with him all aimed at Erit, “Did we miss the party?”

“Gren’ha will destroy you all,” Erit barked.

“Afraid not,” Jack told him with a grin, “Teal’c,” he called, “Can you repeat what you told me a few minutes ago?”

“ _The Goa’uld is dead_ ,” Teal’c replied, “ _And Daniel Jackson and Sha’re are returning to the palace with us_.”

“Impossible,” Erit snapped.

“Danny,” Jack called.

“ _Jack_ ,” Daniel’s voice came over the radio, “ _We’re fine and Gren’ha is dead_.”

Jack grinned at Erit, “So, you were saying?”

*********************************************

Sha’re snuggled down into the warmth as she started to wake up. Her body still refused to co-operate but her mind began to work properly. It was happening again and she knew if she woke up, it was very likely she would be possessed once more. She couldn’t go through that again, she couldn’t.

If she stayed asleep it wouldn’t happen, if she stayed asleep she would continue to be Sha’re.

“Stop pretending to sleep,” a teasing voice whispered as a finger touched the bridge of her nose, “You always get a crinkle here when you do.”

“Dan’iel?” she breathed, not daring to open her eyes, scared he wouldn’t be there.

“It’s me,” his voice came again from right beside her, “You’re safe, I promise.”

She opened her eyes, smiling relieved to find her husband leaning over her.

“Hi,” Daniel grinned.

Sha’re let out a cry of relief; wrapping her arms around him tightly, holding onto him, tears silently sliding down her cheeks. Daniel rocked her, whispering in her ear to soothe her.

Finally she released him, “What happened?”

Daniel quickly explained everything as she freshened up, “So once I tell everyone you’re awake, Hendro is going to make an announcement. I’m not exactly sure what he’s going to say.”

“As long as it means I can go home with you I do not care,” Sha’re told him.

Daniel caught her around her waist, “Neither do I.”

 

Sarah was standing with Beth outside the throne room when Jack arrived.

“General, what is going on?” she demanded, “Where is Daniel? Is he alright?”

“He’s fine,” Jack assured her, “Hendro has something to say to his people and wants us there for the announcement.”

Sarah didn’t look appeased, “Can you at least tell me what the hell happened earlier? And why I was stuck in a small room with Beth, watching a computer screen?”

“Dr Gardener,” Jack said sharply, “I’m sure it was explained to you that on missions you are expected to follow orders without question. If you have a question then you can raise it later.”

“Of course,” Sarah said, slightly taken aback.

“Beth,” Jack turned to the young computer tech, “You and Dr Gardner head in and take your seats.”

“Of course, sir,” Beth smiled softly, motioning Sarah inside the hall.

Jack sighed in relief.

“Sir,” Sam smiled as she and Teal’c arrived, “I just talked to Daniel. Sha’re’s awake and they’re coming.”

“Good,” Jack sighed, “Remind me to smack him round the head for not talking to his ex about his wife.”

Sam laughed, “He already told her.”

“He did?” Jack asked astonished, “Then why is she acting like she doesn’t know?”

“Because she thought he was just trying to avoid getting involved again,” Sam explained.

Jack chuckled, “This could be very interesting.”

 

“My people,” Hendro addressed his world, “Recent events have taken place which I must now reveal to you. A trusted advisor of mine has been revealed as a traitor to our world; it is due to the efforts of our new friends from Earth that we have been saved from those who wish to enslave us.”

He nodded to Sha’re who was waiting, she walked regally to his side and smiled as he took her hand.

“As you can see our Princess Elect is not wearing the veil to conceal her face and there is a very good reason for that,” Hendro continued, “Tilsa is in fact Sha’re, who agreed to help me to remove the threat to our world. We all owe both her and her husband a great debt as they had their lives disrupted to help us.”

Turning to Sha’re, he gently kissed her hand, “My thanks to you and to your husband.”

Daniel walked over to join them; taking Sha’re’s hand and leading her join the rest of the team from Earth.

“I wish to apologise for the deception to you all,” Hendro said, “But it was necessary.”

 

As soon as Hendro had finished his speech, he sagged in relief. Daniel felt Sha’re tug at his hand.

“I wish to speak to him,” she whispered before giving her husband a quick kiss, “I will be back quickly. This time I promise.”

Daniel smiled, releasing her hand turning to find Sarah standing.

“Hi,” he said softly.

“You are married,” she said stunned.

Daniel nodded, “I’m sorry if I did anything to lead you on, Sarah. It’s a long story but I was hurt and wanting to hurt her. Things are different now.”

Sarah nodded; not sure what to say, finally she turned and just left him standing.

“You have such a way with people,” Jack teased as he joined Daniel.

“Thanks, Jack,” Daniel replied sarcastically, “Are we ready to leave?”

“Once Sha’re’s finished saying goodbye,” Jack told him, “Then we go.”

“I’ll go hurry her up.”

 

Sha’re felt sad as she said goodbye to Hendro and Ilea, they had both been such good friends to her.

“Thank you, Sha’re,” Hendro said as he hugged her, “Thanks to you my people are still free and safe.”

“It was mostly O’Neill and the Tauri who are to thank,” Sha’re told him.

“It was your idea,” he reminded her, “Take care of you, Daniel, and of course your child. Make sure that we hear from you.”

“I promise,” Sha’re told him before she turned and hugged Ilea, “I am going to miss you both.”

“We’re going to miss you too,” Ilea smiled.

“Sha’re,” Daniel joined them, “Everyone’s ready. Are you?”

She nodded taking his hand. As Sam entered the address, Sha’re looked at Hendro and Ilea one last time. With a small wave to them, Sha’re wished goodbye to the place that had been her home for so many months before she turned and with her husband’s hand holding hers tightly, she walked towards her new home.


	6. Chapter 6

Sha’re smiled as she stood waiting for the Stargate to open. Daniel stood at her side, their son held in his arms who at this moment was blowing bubbles and giggling at his father as Daniel tickled him. She quickly checked the bag she carried for her baby boy one last time; to make sure they had everything they’d need for the next few days.

“Chevron Seven is locked,” the tech told them.

“Okay, guys,” Jack appeared, looking uncomfortable as always in his dress uniform, “Are we ready?”

“Almost,” Sha’re smiled before fixing the hood around her son’s head to protect him from the cold of the Stargate, “Now we are ready.”

Jack grinned, “Then let’s go.”

With the baby held close to him with one arm, Daniel took Sha’re’s arm with his free hand and they followed Sam, Teal’c, Beth and Jack through to Kilros.

 

“Sha’re,” Ilea greeted her with a hug the moment they stepped onto the planet, “You look wonderful.”

“As do you, your Highness,” Sha’re teased, making her former assistant laugh.

“Where is your baby?” Ilea demanded, smiling softly as Daniel passed Sha’re their three month old son, “Oh he’s gorgeous.”

Sha’re smiled proudly, “Thank you.”

“What did you call him?” Hendro asked as he joined them giving Sha’re a quick kiss on her cheek hello.

“Henry Melbourne Jackson,” Sha’re smiled, “Henry was as close to Hendro as we could get on Earth.”

Hendro stared at her in amazement, “I’m honoured.”

“Wait till we ask you to baby-sit,” Daniel said as he shook hands with the ruler of Kilros.

*********************************************

Daniel changed his son, half watching Sha’re as she brushed out her hair fixing herself for the wedding. Their lives since returning from Kilros had been wonderful. Sha’re took Earth in her stride, the abilities she’d learned here had served her well in her new home.

Their son had been born in the infirmary with Daniel at Sha’re’s side throughout the entire labour, an uneventful event for once Jack remarked. Henry was a sweet placid baby who rarely cried, although the moment he even started to get upset someone would pick him up which was all he wanted. 

Both Daniel and Sha’re doted on their son and he was adored by every member of the base, the presents he’d received when he was born mostly took up the spare room in their house.

“Are we almost ready, Dan’iel?” Sha’re asked, leaning over his shoulder to smile at their son.

“We were just waiting for you,” he replied as he picked up Henry who gurgled enthusiastically, bouncing at his father’s shoulder, “Henry and I have been ready for ages.”

Sha’re lightly swatted her husband’s arm before she took her son’s bag, “We do not want to be late, especially as I am standing with Ilea.”

Daniel leaned over and kissed her, “Come on.”

Jack greeted them with a nod, taking Henry from Daniel and playing with him until they were told to go inside. Sha’re kissed her husband and son quickly before leaving to join the bride, Daniel watched her go before retrieving his son from Jack and taking his seat.

 

“Are you nervous?” Sha’re asked Ilea as she fixed the wedding dress her friend wore.

“Extremely,” Ilea admitted, “Were you before you married Daniel?”

Sha’re laughed, “My marriage was even more nerve racking than you can imagine but I knew the moment he looked into my eyes that I was in the right place forever. At his side.”

Ilea smiled before shaking herself, “I can do this,” she said, “I just have to stay calm. Talk to me, keep my mind occupied until it’s time.”

“What do you want to know?”

“Tell me about Henry,” Ilea smiled.

Sha’re smiled with pride as she thought of her son, “He was a perfect baby.”

“How bad was it…” Ilea hesitated, “You know.”

“Giving birth,” Sha’re sobered for a moment, recalling this was her second child, “Not as hard as I thought it would be. Dan’iel stayed at my side all through it helping me, he also held Henry first,” she smiled as she thought back to Daniel’s face when he first held his son, “He was so proud. He is a wonderful father.”

“I don’t doubt that,” Ilea smiled before taking one more deep breath, “It’s time.”

 

Sha’re watched the bride and groom as they exchanged their vows, her eyes drifted to where her husband sat. Daniel at this precise moment was feeding Henry but he looked up and smiled at his wife, feeling her eyes on him. As she listened to Hendro and Ilea making their vows of marriage she thought back to her own wedding as she gently fingered the gold band on her finger. This time last year she believed herself to be someone different and then she had been dispatched to a world where she was to help in the negotiations, suddenly finding her own true love. 

Refocusing on her friends as they married, Sha’re felt at peace and knew that whatever life threw at her now she could handle as long as her husband was with her.


End file.
